Twins
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: COMPLETED! Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe are searching for Paradise but what happens when a wolf pack stumbles upon a pack in need of fighters? Getsu and his pack are small and have become a target for Jaguara’s soldiers. Will they stay and fight?
1. Oasis

**Twins**

-Toboe

**Chapter 1 **

**Oasis**

Disclaimer

Toboe: Okay no idea where this is going so the plot is a little shaky.

Mika: You never have any idea where your stories are going. So why is this one any different?

Toboe: (eyes twitch in anger) It… just… is!

Kirri: I think this is heading to a fight… Where's my popcorn! (crawls under seat looking for popcorn)

Mika: No it isn't!

Toboe: Shut up shortie!

Mika: (Eyes become blazing pools of hate) MANGY WOLF WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY NEED A STEP LADDER TO SEE EYE TO EYE WITH A DWARF!

Toboe: Wait a minute… I didn't say that, but that a good idea… (takes out paper and pen and is writing till Mika clamps her teeth her leg) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET OF TAILLESS FREACK!

Kirri: Umm… Popcorn… I guess I will end the disclaimer. Toboe doesn't own the Wolf's Rain Crew but she owns the new pack. Bye-Bye (you hear muffled screams and curses from the fight)

* * *

"I'm hungry," a small boy wined. He was with for other people; three guys and a girl. "Toboe," The woman of about 20 yelled behind her shoulder, "Would you stop winning! We all are hungry." The boy pouted, his hands crossed over his red shirt and his eye. He looked to be about 14 with brown hair and gold eyes and was wearing green khakis and combat boots and had several silver bracelets on his left arm. "Blue," he said, shaken at being yelled at, "I'm sorry." The woman turned to walk backwards. 

"Toboe," Blue said with a sigh, "I didn't mean to snap. She had deep blue eyes and jet black hair. A simple red-orange scarf was tied around her neck and she had on a short blue trench coat that ended on her thigh.

"Hey guys," a cubby young man of about 20 with blondish hair said. He was wearing a black long-sleeved tee shirt with a hoody yellow sweat shirt, and gray sweat pants. Reddish eyes scanned the group, "Do you smell that?" His comment was directed at the two males in front of about 20.

A man of about with darker tan skin and white hair pulled into a rattail sniffed the air. He had a cross shaped on his chest and wore tight leather clothing.

"Nope. Do you Kiba?"

The other man had black hair and light blue eyes. He dressed in a white polo shirt, with a black jacket, and blue jeans, and he wore old tennis shoes. "Tsume," he said, "I smell water… and rabbits!" Every one started running following Kiba who suddenly became a large white wolf followed by Tsume who had became a large gray wolf with a cross shaped scar on his chest. Blue was a black wolf running next to Hige who was a yellowish wolf with Toboe in the rear his lanky brown body struggling to keep up with the others.

---

_Humans thought wolves died off two centuries ago in this bleak post-apocalyptic wasteland. But some survivors lurk among the humans by mentally cloaking their animal bodies. One pack scours the land for the sent of the Lunar Flower that will lead them to Paradise…_

---

"_Finally_," Toboe panted as he threw him on the grass. They had run hard following Kiba's nose to a cliff. Nestled in its shadow was a tiny lake with a small forest. The smell of rabbits was heavy in the air. Tsume and Hige had instantly started running after rabbits while Blue and Kiba went to cool down in the water. Toboe had fallen behind and had come to see Tsume ripping into the belly of a dead rabbit with Hige coming through the bushes a rabbit hug limply in his mouth. Tsume looked at him his muzzle splattered woith blood and had resumed eating the still warm guts.

"_Runt,_" Hige said setting down his kill. "_There is a large group of rabbits near that really tall tree_," waving his muzzle in the general direction.

"_Thanks!_" Toboe said and wagged his tail. He decided to forgive Hige for the runt commit this one time and crawled over into the direction of the tree.

---

Come on, Toboe thought. He watched a very large male rabbit slowly hop its way over to the clover patch he had hidden by. The rabbit would stop every once in a while and stand on its hind legs its nose twitching trying to see if there was any danger to it around. Closer, and closer. Toboe could barley contain himself as he watched the fat rabbit get closer. Then the wind shifted. The rabbit froze then was of like a shot. Toboe ran after it his legs pumping. He was slowly ganging but he saw the rabbit's target up ahead. He put on an extra burst of speed trying to get it before it reached the hole. He lunged, his mouth wide open and felt his jaws make contact with the rabbit's neck. Its shrill scream echoed of the cliff and died, killed as Toboe's jaw broke its spine. Toboe felt sorry for the rabbit but was proud at the large kill he made. The rabbit was at lest twice as big as Hige's who most likely found the largest rabbit he could. He smiled inwardly.

"_I'll be able to brag tonight"_

---

"_Dang Toboe,_" Hige said as he saw the pup come through the branches carrying a rabbit almost as big as his head, "_Where did you find that monster?_" Toboe smiled.

"_Clover patch_"

"_I'm going there next_," Hige said and shook his head sadly. Tsume was sleeping his belly swollen from all the rabbit he ate, while Blue was cleaning the rabbit blood her paws. Hige was halfway through his second rabbit and Kiba was gone most likely hunting. Toboe sat down and tour into the rabbits belly. The entails were warm and he gobbled them down not realizing how hungry he was as sweet blood trickled down his throat and face.

---

Toboe had come back to the clover patch still hungry. This time he was lucky. There was a small female nibbling on some clover in her fount paws her whiskers daintily twitching. Toboe crept close and sprung. The female was faster then the male rabbit had been and Toboe was slowed by his slightly bloated belly. He pushed himself. Closer and closer. He opened his jaws to lunge when he felt a staggering pain on his back. He fell and blacked out.

* * *

Toboe: OOhhh… creepy…. You like I write more if you don't (evil glare) … any way don't have a title for the next chapter yet… Sorry! 

Mika: (Pops out of nowhere) Feel the sham… Be very ashamed

Kirri: (Pops up with her) Yes… Do you have any popcorn?

Toboe: Would you guys please stop it!

Mika: (Looks like she is trying to think) No

Toboe: GET OUT PIPSQUEAK!

Mika: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT EVEN THE HOBBITS IN THE SHIRE NEEDA MICROSCOPETO SEE!

Toboe + Kirri : (sweatdrops)

Toboe: Mika I didn't say that…(pulls out paper and starts writing)

Mika: NO YOU DON"T! (Throws herself on Toboe with a growl)

Kirri: (in a deprived creapy vocie) I NEED POPCORN…

Toboe: Please… grrrrrr… review…. AAAAHHHHH! MIKA LET GO OF THE TAIL! BYE!


	2. No hope

**Chapter 2**

**No Hope**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: okay… Now that we got ride of Mika-

Mika: (pops out of nowhere) Ello!

Toboe: (groans) spoke to soon. Let's just end my torment and go on with the story…

* * *

"_Where am I,_" Toboe thought as he tried to stand. Sharp pains right between his shoulder blades as newly healed skin burst open made everything come back. The run, rabbit scream, feasting, chasing, closer, closer then nothing. He took on the appearance of a human and slowly pushed himself of the ground. He rested his back ageist the wall and realized it was dirt.

"I'm in a pit," the past few hours events hit him like a thunderbolt. What happened to Kiba, I haven't see him seen we got here, or Hige. Toboe jumped up and tied to claw his way out. The walls were made of packed smooth soil. The hole was completely round with a small pile of blankets in the middle and a clay jar with water.

"I'll dig out" Toboe told himself.

He started digging on the side of the tunnel ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the trickle of blood oozing down his arm. About a foot in he reached a wall of rocks.

"Sh-" he started to grumble.

He ran across the pit and started digging on the other side. Again he hit rock. He was bleeding heavily.

"What is wrong with this place?"

He laid down on the blankets and looked at the ceiling. It was covered with a cross work of sticks covered with leaves. It let in just enough light to see by. He sighed and fell asleep.

---

"_Where's the runt?_" Kiba said. He had a blood streaked muzzle and was carrying half a carcass of a rabbit. Hige looked up from where he was chewing on the ribcage of his last meal.

"_Dunno_"

He glanced at Blue and Tsume. Tsume was asleep in the shade of an oak while Blue was basking in the last light of the sun. She opened on sleepy eye, "_I thought he was with you._" Kiba shock his head.

"_Where is he?"_

---

"Hey you!" a voice called from up above. Toboe groaned and opened his eyes, then closing them as the sun's bright rays gave him spots.

"Are you alive?"

Toboe lifted his head to see a boy starring at him. He had on black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. He had amber eyes, white long hair and looked to be about 16. The female rabbit Toboe was chasing when he was ambushed was dangling from his hand.

"Here," he said tossing the carcass down, "this is for you."

Toboe sat in his wolf form glaring at the boy. "_Who are you? Why am I here?_" The boy smirked at Toboe. "Can't you tell," as he talked he became a dark gray almost black wolf, "my n_ame is KaYasha_."

All of a sudden a howl rose in the sky. It was Kiba.

"_To-o-oboe wher-r-r-re are-e-e you-u…_" it wailed. Toboe started to answer calling for his friends, "_He-e-e--," _when he was hit with a large paw.

"_You have no hope of escape pup_," KaYasha whispered his paw on Toboe's throat, "_No hope at all…_"

---

"That was weird," Hige said. They had woken Tsume and were trying to find Toboe worried he got attacked by a rabbit or something. The gang was in human form as they waited for a reply. Then Toboe's voice wavered over the trees.

"_He-e-e--!" _

Hige looked at Tsume worried. Tsume shrugged, "What ever he got himself into," he said and stretched out on the rock he was sitting on, "He can get his own damm self out."

"Come on Tsume," Blue said, "he could be in trouble-"

Any further argument was cut of when Kiba stated, "We should split up and search." One by one the wolves left each going in a separate direction and agreeing to meet when the moon reached the center of the sky

* * *

Toboe: Okay chapter three will be out as soon as people tell me how good this is. !-! Please review! 


	3. Other Wolves

**Chapter 3**

**Other Wolves**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Okay I'm hungey…

KaYasha: (comes over dangling a half eaten rabbit) Want some?

Toboe: Heck no! Now go! Who said you could be in this?

KaYasha: (shrugs) What ever… (leaves)

Toboe: I'm still hungry… (pulls out a pie) Mmm… Pie….

Kirri: (pops out of nowhere) PIE! (takes pie from the surprised Toboe)

Toboe: . That's my pie… (reaches over to grab pie)

Kirri: (growls and snapped at her fingers)

Toboe: Whatever… you guys read the story while I try to get my pie back. (rolls up her sleeves) Now come on Kirri…

* * *

"_Toboe!_" Blue called. She had her nose low to the ground sniffing desperately for his sent. She was getting worried. It was only a few more minutes to midnight and Toboe was no where to be found. The others were probably all ready back but Blue was worried and was stretching her time. This was a strange place and who knows what kind of trouble he had managed to get himself into.

Blues ears shot up as she heard a branch snap on the right side of her as some one trotted on it. "_Toboe_" she called, "_Is that you_." She jumped as she heard another sound this time to her left. "_Toboe_" she called, "_this isn't funny_." She was starting to get uneasy. Toboe would never intentionally scare any of his friends. Another noise, this time behind her. Now she was ticked! She whirled around her teeth bared snarling ferociously.

"_Toboe! Cut the cr-_"

There was no one there. Blue was puzzled. "_I guess I'm just on edge_" she said out loud shaking her head at her foolishness.

"_What are you doing in our territory_" a voice said behind her. She whirled around to see a young female wolf glaring at her.

---

"Damm, Damm, Damm!" Toboe screamed to himself. He had spent the few hours trying to think of a way to get past KaYasha. The wolf was lounging on a pile of rocks sleeping in the moon rays. It should have been easy to get out. Toboe had made it halfway out of the hole by digging deep notches and pulling himself up but KaYasha hade attacked him. He looked at his torn forearm. I was just mostly skin that had been ripped away but I was bleeding badly. Toboe had licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. 'I should call the others…' he thought, 'but I don't want to get attacked…' He thought of how Tsume always called him runt and how Hige always said he slowed him down. Toboe's shoulders sagged. He wished he was as strong as Kiba or Tsume. Even Hige was stronger then him. 'Why can't I be like Kiba,' he thought.

"Whacha thinking about?"

"Shut Up!" Toboe snapped at KaYasha. The wolf leaned his head over and grinned at him.

"Wouldn't be thinking of how to escape now would we?"

"Leave me alone," Toboe growled. He changed in to his sleek wolf form his tail sticking straight up in the air and his teeth bared. KaYasha sighed.

"I'm not mean... I am just trying to look after my pack." The wolf sighed again, "Not that you'd understand. Don't worry, as soon as my pack leader questions you are free to go… off OUR territory."

"_What kind of questions?_" Toboe said as he sat down on his haunches.

"Ohh… nothing much," He said and them leered at Toboe, "like why do you smell like Lunar flowers?"

* * *

Toboe: Just so you all know KaYasha is Mika's twin so I don't own him…

Mika: You made him sound so mean… (Starts sobbing on Kirri who is munching on Toboe's pie still) 0.0 PIE! (reaches for a piece) don't mind if I do… (Kirri bits finger) 0.0 She bit me!

Toboe: (holds up banged hand) Tell me about it…

Mika: That was mean Kirri!

Kirri: (oblivious to the world around her) pie…

Toboe: My chapters are short…

Mika: Who cares! Kirri just BIT me!

Toboe: Good job Kirri… anyway chapter 4 while be out soon! Please review!


	4. Opponents

**Chapter 4**

**Opponents**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I would like to thank a few people who actually review my stuff. (glares at Kirri and Mika who are curled as far away from her as possible) What is wrong with you people! No body reviews my damm stuff!

Kirri: Toboe it takes more then a day for people to review your stuff…

Toboe: (glares) Mika… Read… Twins… And … Complained… How… I… Misspelled… A… Few…Things… And… Didn't… Review… It!

Kirri: That's her fault (runs away)

Toboe: YAY! That's right! (starts throwing things at the fleeing Kirri) Anyway… (stops and takes out a small piece of paper her voice rising to a insane like pitch) First I would like to thank bluemoonydudewho read Story… D.C talk for again reviewing Story… and Rakuen Seeker who reviewed Story and Twins…-

Mika: (mumbles under her breath) You most likely just scared them all a way…

Toboe: (wolf ears twitch angrily) Mika the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Mika1999 reviewed Story. That's you isn't it…

Mika: Mamby… Mamby not…

Toboe: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD GO AWAY! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO BE IN MY DISCLAMERS ANY MORE! GO HAUNT YOURS!

Mika: Fine (poofs away)

Toboe: YOU"VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH RYANN (AngelicProtection) TOO MUCH!... Wait a minute… RYANN YOU HAVEN"T REVIEWED MY STUFF EATHER! (runs to good knows where)

Kirri: (crawls out of her hiding place) I'll end the disclaimer before Toboe has the chance to seriously injure someone… (screams are heard in distance) To late… enjoy Toboe's story. I am going to see if I can watch Ryann and Mika get killed…Naw I'll watch T.V wait… too… lazy… to… find… remote…

* * *

"_What are you doing in our territory?_" The wolf growled. She was a pale gray with a small bullet hole on her on her left ear. The she-wolf was blocking the way, her teeth bared and her legs braced it front off her.

"_Who are you?_" the wolf said when she didn't respond.

"_B-Blue… who are you?_" Blue stammered as she stared at the wolf. It was almost the same size as Blue.

"_Mika… get_ _off our land_"

"_My friend is missing. Is he over there?_"

"_I don't know! Get out of here_"

Blue tried to slide passed the wolf but she slide over blocking her and snapped at her face. Blue jumped back and lunged at her side her teeth drawing blood on the she-wolfs haunches. Mika twirled and dug her fangs into Blue's shoulder throwing her weight on her. Blue hit the ground, rolled, and lunged for her neck but missed hitting her chest as Mika dug into her shoulder. Mika and Blue yowled. Then they heard four answering calls.

One from Kiba another from Hige and the other… Blue didn't know who it was. The last on was from Toboe? Why hadn't he called back? Blue shook the thought from her head as she tried to rip into the wolf's thick neck skin when another wolf hit her on the side. The shock made her let go falling to the ground trying to catch her breath. This new wolf was another female with dark brown hair and a blackish tint. She had emerald eyes and a slash mark on her stomach. The wolf nuzzled Mika's head and then turned circling Blue her teeth bared and her fur standing on end.

"_Reaven_" Mika gasped as she heaved herself up on shaky legs. She positioned herself next to the new wolf, "_careful she's fast_." The two wolves circled Blue as she tried to find a way out.

---

Hige sighed. He was getting bored and it was almost midnight he had gone towards the lake and decided to circle it. It was actually pretty large. He was on the far side of the lake when he caught the sent of a she-wolf.

"_Blue_," he said and trotted over towards the direction of the sent, "_Is that you?_"

The sent lead him to a willow tree that was partly in the water at the edge of the lake. Sitting on one of the roots was a young female wolf. She was a white with a bluish tint to her fur. Blueish? Hige crouched down under the bushes and watched her. She had her head on her paws and her pink nose was almost touching the water. Pink nose? Hige watched her crawling closer. He had never seen a wolf quite like her. 'You know what' he thought 'she just might know where Toboe is.' He walked out of the bushes his curiosity getting the best of him. The wolf lifted her head and opened her eyes. They were a light blue!

"_Hello_" he said as he walked over to the water, "_have you seen a small brown runt of a pup anywhere?"_

The new wolf blinked her dark blue eyes. They reminded Hige of twin moons.

"_Who are you?_" She blinked

"_Hige_"

"_I'm Jess. What are you doing in our territory? You should get out before anyone else sees you_" She screeched on the branches and yawned. "_Go no now pup_"

Hige's fur bristled. Who did that wolf think she was? Hige was soooo much older then her. The wolf laughed and jumped to another root this on closer to the shore.

"_I was just teasing. I'll help you look for your friend_"

Hige froze when a howl reached him. Blue and another wolf. The sounded like they were in pain.

"_Mika!_" Jess squealed running in the direction of the howl, Hige following closely.

---

Kiba had bumped into Tsume on the way back to the meeting place. Tsume was slinking under the bushes.

"_Kiba_," he whispered when he saw him. "_I've smelled a lot of weird wolves smell. I think as some as we find Toboe we should leave._" Kiba nodded

"_I smelled the trail of a strange wolf. He smelled like Toboe. I was following it when it reached a stream. I wasn't able to pick it back up._" The two wolves started trotting.

"_It's almost midnight_" Kiba panted, "_I hope the others aren't waiting…_"

Tsume shrugged. "_I really don't know way you care-_" He was cut of as a howl of pain screamed through the night.

---

"You stupid-" KaYasha screamed as he through himself onto the howling Toboe. The larger wolf toppled Toboe as he went sprawling.

"_You'll ruin everything!_" He revealed his true form and lunged at the whimpering Toboe.

"_If they find us I'll kill you!_" KaYasha slashed Toboe with one of his huge paws.

Toboe didn't know what came over him. When he heard Blue a strong sense of loyalty had run through him knowing KaYasha would attack him. He howled as he had never howled before.

Toboe bit the next paw KaYasha had swung at him. The other wolf stopped and glared. "_Fine,_" it spat at him. KaYasha became human and climbed up the hand holds Toboe had made trying to get out. Toboe hoped feverishly that someone had heard him.

---

A female wolf raised her white specked muzzle. She was tan with a white underbelly and paws. She sighed and stood up. That stupid Mika. She probably picked a fight with a lone wolf again. She and KaYasha were a little over protective. The wolf trotted a little faster. 'Kris to the rescue again' she thought, 'after the seventh time it got a little boring.'

---

Kiba and Tsume were at a dilemma. Help Toboe or help Blue. Risk not being able to help Toboe again or Blue getting seriously injured. They both knew that Hige would go help Blue…

"_Tsume you help Toboe!_" Kiba yelled and ran in the direction of Blue's howl. Kiba reasoned that he could help Blue on his own because, of course, Hige would be no help. Tsume decided to do want Kiba said… just this once.

---

Reaven and Mika Circled Blue as the wolf tried to keep her back away from the two wolves Reaven silently sized up her opponent in her head leaving nothing out. She was very good at calculating chances

'This should be a fair fight,' she thought as she made a ruff estimate of the black wolf's size, height, and fighting skills compared to her skills.

Reaven pounced when Blue had her eyes on Mika whose growl was getting louder. She dug her claws in to Blue's shoulder. Blue twisted her head trying to bite her when Mika charged and buried her fangs into Blues foreleg. Blue yowled, twisting trying to free her black pelt from Mika's teeth. She rolled, pinning Reaven under her. Blue savagely ripped Reaven's shoulder using her hind claws to gorge her belly.

"_Get off_," the wolf panted and lunged for Blue's face. Her teeth clanked on empty air as Blue drew her head out of reach. Blue pushed herself off of Reaven right into Mika who yowled and snapped as Blue accidentally smashed into her injured side. Mika rolled and Blue pounced pinning her to the ground.

"_You'll regret the day you messed with me_" Blue lunged at her throat when a tan blur hit her in the side. Blue shot of the wolf straight into a tree her breath knocked out of her. The new wolf's gold eyes glanced back and froth between the three wolves. The wolf knelt beside Mika in human form. She had shoulder length blond hair with aqua blue eyes. She wasn't very tall about Toboe's height and she looked to be about 16. The new wolf was wearing jeans and a big tee shirt.

"Reaven" she said and dropped the human illusion, "_come on_."

Blue looked around to see Reaven had also pulled on a human form. She had brown hair with a black tint. She looked to be about 14 and was tall and thin. She was squatting on the ground with her hand over her wounded shoulder a small trickle of blood flowing from it. She was wearing black baddy pants with a zipper on the bottom left hand corner and lots of pockets and was wearing combat boots. Her brown shirt was soaked threw with blood on her belly. He eyes had been closed but when she heard the wolf she opened her eyes their icy blue stare fixed on Blue.

'Your are dead,' she thought and then spook out loud dropping her human form, "_What Kristy_"

The two wolves started circling Blue again.

"_Remember that on time that bobcat attacked Kuni while she was sleeping?_" Kris growled.

"_Yep_"

"_Do what we did then_"

The two wolves attacked. Reaven bit into Blue's back left leg. Before she could retaliate Kris had he by the right foreleg. They would break at least one of her legs leaving her crippled and defenseless. It would have been a perfect plan if it wasn't for Kiba, Hige, and Jess who had just burst out of the bushes.

---

"_Toboe_" Tsume called. Had found the strange sent Kiba had talked about and followed it to a small clearing. There was a pit in the middle next to a large pile of rocks and stones. The wolf sniffed the air. Toboe was here… along with another wolf.

"_Tsume! It's a trap_" Tsume looked up and saw a dark gray wolf falling from the trees towards him.

* * *

Reaven: Wow… a trap. How original

Toboe: (glares) Hello everyone! I just wantta clear up a few things! For the first people who reviewed my stuff I told them they could be in my story!

Reaven: Yah! I'm actually D.C Talk!

Kris: I'm actually kristen89

Mika: (in a really annoying voice) Becha you can't guess who I am!

Toboe: She's Mika1999

Mika: Hey!

Jess: Could my owner please contact Toboe… she forgot I am….

Reaven: You do know you should write stuff like that down.

Toboe: (glares) I know! It just… slipped my mind.

Reaven: what ever…

Toboe: Working on chapter 5 where another new author character will come up… The more reviews the sooner I'll post it.


	5. Camp

**Chapter 5**

**Camp**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I'm not happy!

Reaven: Why?

Toboe: Cause not enough people are reviewing…. Ya'll are hurting my feelings. I get so many hits yet no reviews!

Hige: You have feelings? I didn't know that?

Toboe: (glares evilly) You're going to pay! Start the story before I do some thing I'm going to regret later on.

* * *

"_Reaven, Kris, Mika_!" Jess growled, "_What happened_?"

Kiba and Hige attacked before they could respond. Kiba cuffed Mika and pinned Kris while Hige lunged at Reaven. Jess threw herself at Kiba and Blue lunged at Reaven ripping at her throat.

---

"DIE!" KaYasha screamed as he fell towards Tsume. Tsume dodged and sprang to the edge of the pit. KaYasha landed going down on one knee.

"Heads Up!" Tsume yelled as he kicked the rope ladder on the edge of the pit down.

Thunk!

"OWWWW! TSUME! That landed on my head!"

Tsume charged at KaYasha as Toboe heaved himself from the pit murmuring darkly. 'Stupid runt' Tsume thought as he dived in wolf form at KaYasha's stomach.

---

"_STOP IT_" everyone froze to see a large male wolf standing on the path. He was almost completely black except for a white tip on his tail. He held himself tall and stared at the group. On his shoulder the fur didn't exactly line up where a scar had formed.

"_Getsu_" Mika wined, "_They invaded our territory_" The wolf turned and fixed his yellow gaze on her. Mika seemed to sink even lower to the ground. The wolf focused his gaze on Kiba and Hige who were helping Blue get up.

"_I'm sorry about my pack_," he said and glared at Mika again, "_some of them are very territorial and the others are loyal_."

Kiba walked up to him.

"_I'm Kiba and that is Blue and Hige. We didn't mean to trespass. We are looking for one of our packmate Toboe_."

"_I'm DeEngetsu. Come with me. We'll get you all fixed up at our camp_."

---

Tsume lunged at KaYasha his claws slashing his forearm. Toboe scrambled out of hole. He stood on the edge of the hole.

"Tsume you need to watch were you throw stuf-"

"AAAHHHHH"

Toboe hit the floor of the pit with a thud KaYasha on top of him.

"Sorry," Tsume called, "I wasn't watching where I threw him."

Toboe groaned and heaved himself from under KaYasha who was beginning to groan. He quickly scrambled up the ladder and stuck out his tongue at Tsume.

"Your lucky that didn't really hurt me!"

"Excuse me?"

Tsume twirled around his teeth barred. A young woman was perched on the rocks KaYasha had been perched on. Her skin was tan and her eyes a pure yellow. She was wearing a white tan top and shorts her head resting on her knee. Her strawberry blond hair covered half of her face.

"What are you doing to KaYasha? And who are you?"

"I'm Toboe and that's Tsume," the little naive pup said not realizing she might not be nice.

"My name is Hiizurukuni but you can call me Kuni. I never did like my full name." She stood up and stretched. "KaYasha get your sorry rear out of there and go to camp. Tell Getsu I'll be there in a second." She turned to the wolves a playful glint in her eyes, "Come with me please."

---

"So," Kiba said, "this is your camp?" They had all taken the appearance of humans. DeEngetsu was a tall man with black hair and tan skin. He wore a white tee shirt and jeans. Mika was a young woman with long pale gray almost silver hair in black jeans and a red shirt, but Jess was definitely the most interesting. Her honey blond hair was tinged blue. She was wearing baggy jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a red tee shirt over the top. DeEngetsu led them to a rig of logs and sat down. The camp was nestled next to the wall with a stream wiggling right through which created a small water fall as it tumbled down the cliffs. There was a single willow in the clearing, its long leafy rings touching the ground. You could see several shallow basins next to it for sleeping. If you looked very close you could see on the small hills in the camp little caves. 'They probably store stuff down there,' Kiba thought.

"Brother" Mika called. She ran over to the willow. At first he couldn't see who she was talking to then a wolf emerged from the shadows.

DeEngetsu looked at them both sternly. "I'll want to talk to you two later." He motioned for the others to sit down.

"That's her older brother."

"What DeEngetsu!" Hige said surprised "but she's taller then him!"

"Don't let him here you say that! And call me Getsu. I always hated my full name."

"HIGE! BLUE! KIBA!"

The pack turned to see Toboe running to them followed by Tsume and another wolf. "Runt!" Hige yelled and gave Toboe a headlock. "Ouch!" Toboe yelped and wiggled from his grasp. "I'm Kuni," the she wolf said as she and Tsume walked into the camp, "I'm Getsu's twin and second in command." Introductions when around as Kiba and Getsu started relating stories. 'Mumm…,' Reaven thought as Tsume was introduced, 'he's hot.' Kiba was just relating how they had fled Jagerae's (**did I spell that right**) troops and gotten here when they herd strange noses coming from the woods. Kiba and Tsume leaped to their feet.

"Don't worry its only Kawa" Reaven said, "she's my best friend but extremely clumsy."

A few shouts were heard and a girl of about 14 stumbled out of the woods hoping on one foot. A hawk fluttered above her head as she murmured darkly about some stupid root. She was clutching a small leather bag to her chest her other arm holding her foot. Her long reddish brown hair was tied up with a green ribbon. She was wherein a white shit with billowy sleeved that ended at the elbows and tan pants held up by a black sash with silver moons on the edges. There was a long scratch on her forehead and stomach but her blue eyes were sinning happily.

"Kawa," Reaven said in an exasperated tone, "What in the world have you been doing now?"

The girl looked up at Reaven. "Well she said me and Klaue where walking a long when Hane started screaming and-"

Reaven cut in, "What ever any way you missed a good fight." Kawa rolled her eyes and looked at the wolves. "Here," she said shoving the pouch onto Toboe's lap, "hold this for me." Before he could protest she had disappeared into one of the holes.

"Sorry," Mika said, "She's a little… how do I say it… eccentric." She pulled a few twigs from a pile next to her feet and started a small fire. Toboe was just sitting there holding the pouch when all of the sudden it squeaked scaring Toboe so bad he nearly dropped it.

"Careful!"

Kawa had returned caring a small howled out stone, a carved box, and a bag. She grabbed the pouch from Toboe and carefully pulled out a small red fox.

"I'm calling him Daikichi but Chi for short."

She careful put the wiggling cup into the bow which was full of moss fur and fluff. She put the stone on the fire and pored a bottle of water and powder from her bag in to it.

"Kawa is always bringing home stray animals. We've had birds, a bobcat, two bats, and even a deer. Thank the Moon it did cause then we wouldn't be able to eat deer anymore." Reaven said and motioned to the falcon that had perched next to Kawa, "Hane the red-tailed hawk and Barran the snowy owl are the only ones who stayed." At this remark the hawk fluffed and started preening his red tail as if showing of his colorful plumage. Kawa took a bottle from the bag and filled it with the white mixture in the stone. She lifted Chi who was crying nosily and stuck the bottle in his mouth. While the fox was suckling Kawa rummaged through her bag and tossed a roll of bandages toward Mika hitting her squarely in the head.

"Ouch!"

"I brought those for you all. You look like some of you are really hurt!"

"What about you?" Toboe asked. He really liked this girl she was very nice.

Kawa looked at her scratch.

"That bobcat only grazed me"

"Anyway," Getsu said, "not that this isn't interesting but as I was saying we used to be a huge pack of 43. We were lead by Atamakabu and his mate Aikan. They were very wise leaders. Well anyway on day my sister, Mika, KaYasha and I all went out hunting together."

"And," Kris put in, "So were Jess, and me."

"And I was out with Kawa and Klaue who had just joined the pack," Reaven added.

"My group herd explosions and headed back. When we got back with our deer we found every one missing except for 19 left behind" Getsu continued. "Every one of them was dead except for Chibi. He was the weakest member of the pack for he was blind on his right side and on of his paws didn't work quite right."

"But had fought so bravely" Kuni took over with a sob in her voice, "he told use that a woman in a long purple cape wearing a golden helm and armor had come with a vast army and took most of them away except for the dead."

'Jagerae' Kiba thought

"His throat was slashed very badly and it was no wonder her was left. He died later that night." She broke of staring at her knees.

"We buried him and the others, including our leader and his mate, over there." He motioned to the edge of the forest where there was a field of flowers. "Soon after Reaven, Kawa, and Klaue came back. Then Jess and Kris. Later on we met Roukan. And we have been living here ever since."

"That's so sad…" Toboe said. He felt so sorry for the group especially Kuni who seemed very attached to this Chibi person.

"We'll," Getsu said, "You're welcome to stay tonight-" He was interrupted as a man walked out from the tree line. He was a tall man and looked very similar to Kawa. His dark oaken hair was shoulder length with long bangs. His blue-gray eyes scanned the group taking in the visitors and the wounds almost every one had. 'That must be Kawa's brother,' Kiba thought. He was wearing a black sleeves shirt and black pants and black boots like Kawa. He was also wearing a floor length jacket with long sleeves with wide sleeves, a dark blue with silver designs on the rim of the sleeves.

Kawa carefully put Chi in his box and flung her self on to the wolf.

'It must be her mate,' Toboe thought sadly forgetting she had a brother.

"Bruder haben wir Gäste! Treffen Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue, und Toboe. Toboe ist von süß freundlich denken Sie nicht? Schauen Sie der Fuchs, den wir retteten tut fein jetzt. Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn zu nennen Daikichi aber Chi für kurz," Kawa raddled of while hugging him.

"Schwester! Es ist grob, wie das über Suchen zu sprechen. Ich bin froh Chi tut fein." He replied sternly.

"Kiba sagt, dass sie nach Paradies suchen." She raddled of at the wolf. "Was machen Sie daraus?"

"Paradies sagen Sie?" The wolf said. He turned to the wolves, "Hello I'm Klaue, Kawa's older brother." He sat down next to the bow and picked up Chi "Süßes kleines Ding" he murmured to it rubbing its back. "So he said my sister said you were going to Paradise?"

"Yep" Toboe replied happily. He was relived this was her brother and not her mate. Klaue looked at the young wolf. He seemed nice enough and he looked about the same age. He smiled. He was being over protective but if his sister thought he was cute there is nothing her could do about. He put the fox back into the box he had made his sister. He had engraved the box with running wolves under the moon in the snow.

"Come on" Getsu said to the newcomers, "We'll get you settled down." Kris, Klaue, Mika, and Kawa stayed behind playing with the fox.

* * *

Toboe: . I talked in German

Mika: You're stupid

Toboe: I'm just showing my heritage

Mika: We don't really care

Toboe: . If enough people review I'll tell you what Kawa and Klaue said….

Reaven: Who is Kawa and Klaue anyway?

Toboe: Kawa's me! And Klaue is a friend from where I used to live…

Mika: Do I really care? NO! So :P

Toboe: Why don't you just sulk in a corner!

Mika: FINE I WILL! (leaves for corner)

Toboe: (sigh) Chapter 6 will be up soon! Review if you like!


	6. How many are there?

**Chapter 6**

**How many are there?**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I forgot to hurt Hige for saying I had no feelings (brings out a huge dictionary)

Hige: (moans)

Toboe: (cackles evilly)

Jess: Don't hurt Hige! I end this disclaimer!

Toboe: Help Mika… can she even do that?

Mika: (in a golem-like voice) My corner (strokes corner)

Toboe: Fine! Some people wanted to know what Kawa and Klaue were saying… So I drawled them into the disclaimer.

Klaue: Well here we go…

Kawa: _Bruder haben wir Gäste! Treffen Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue, und Toboe. Toboe ist von süß freundlich denken Sie nicht? Schauen Sie der Fuchs, den wir retteten tut fein jetzt. Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn zu nennen Daikichi aber Chi für kurz_ means "We have brother guests! That's Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe. Toboe is cute don't you think? Look the fox, we saved now acts finely. I decided to call him Daikichi or Chi for short."

Klaue: _Schwester! Es ist grob, wie das über Suchen zu sprechen. Ich bin froh Chi tut fein. _means "Sister! We shouldn't speak around guests like this! I am glad Chi is fine."

Kawa: _Kiba sagt, dass sie nach Paradies suchen_. Means "Kiba says that they look for paradise"

Klaue: _Paradies sagen Sie _means "Paradise you say?"

Kawa: I know sometimes the wording is of but that is how it is… so no complaining

Klaue: and when I am talking to Chi I was saying sweet little one.

Toboe:D I loves Germany. My Mama says one day we'll go back (sighs) I can't wait… any way if more then two people ask what the German means I'll tell you! Please enjoy my story! AND REVIEW!

* * *

Kris stretched her long brown wolf body. "_What do you think of them?_"

Kawa looked up at the wolf startled nearly dropping the bottle she was using to feed Chi. "Well… um… Toboe," she brought her voice to a whisper, "he's kinda cute…" Kris laughed and Klaue shook her head.

"You of all people sis…"

Kawa blushed.

---

"What were they saying?" Toboe asked as soon as Kawa and her friends were out of earshot.

"Well" Getsu said, "She and her brother came from a long line of wolves from another part of the world. Sometimes they do that. Don't take it as an insult cause it's not."

Toboe nodded. She was an interesting person to be around.

---

"_So…_," Reaven said. She had no idea what to say to him. He had chosen a resting place close to hers. 'Please notice me please notice me! 'Ravens mind screamed, hoping that it was more than a coincident. 'Damn he's hot!' Raven thought. He was just sooo hot even in wolf form. His large gray head rested on his paws his eyes fixed on her. "_Are you really trying to go to paradise?_"

"_Yep_"

"_You must have seen so many things. Can you tell me some?_ "

"_Sure_"

---

"So" Mika said. She was lying on her back on the log, "What we going to do? It's almost daybreak."

"Well," Klaue said, "I'm going to bed! I need my sleep or I'll be a bear in the morn!"

"You're a wolf dumbie!" Kawa told her brother.

"Well you're a benetzt eared Kröte-Zunge-Aal starrte Teufel an!" He said out raged!

Mika rolled her eyes

"Stop it your giving me a head ace!" She said

"_Saying two many words in a sentence gives you a head ach Mika_" Kris yelled from her position around the fire.

"Oh!" Kawa said bolting up (Chi was in his box), "Let me try"

"Five Fat Frowning Frogs, Fiercely Fetched Five, Flying Flies In A Fog!" Kawa repeated that over and over.

"STOP IT" Mika screamed slapping herself in the head, "I give! My head!"

---

'I can't sleep,' Toboe thought. He lifted his head and looked around Kiba was sleeping a few feet away while Blue, Jess, and Hige were sleeping ageist the trunk of the tree. Getsu and Kuni were sleeping right next to each other. They had all picked a spot under the willow tree so they were all sleeping pretty close. Toboe stood up and stretched his long wolf body. 'I'll take a walk,' He thought. He walked around the tree where Tsume and that one wolf… Reaven that was it were talking. They nodded to him and Toboe stepped out from under the willow.

'It's colder out her then it was in there,' he realized, 'the willow branches must have trapped some of the heat.' He started walking when he heard voices.

"Brother you really need to find a hobby."

He peeked his head through the bushes to see Klaue, Mika, Kawa and another wolf… what was her name… Kris. He shook his head.

'I really need to work on the names.'

---

"_Kawa you shouldn't talk!_" Kris said, "_You're hobby is making food pets!_"

"Hey! I never take in rabbits!"

"But you took in a deer!" Mika put in.

"But that was different! KaYasha had killed its mother and what was I supposed to do? Leave it to die!"

"Shuddup the three of you!" Klaue said, "Sometimes she brings good finds. Like Chi!"

Toboe walked out of the bushes in human form.

"Hi," he said, "Can I join you? Couldn't sleep."

"Sure just be prepared to deal with these Dummkopf!" Klaue said obviously bored with the whole conversation.

"Okay!" Toboe said and sat down next to the fire.

---

"Okay" Getsu said. It was almost afternoon and almost everyone was up. They were just hanging out because no one really felt like hunting.

"Here you just eat when you hungry, except when the caribou, or moose come around. Then we bring down prey as a team." Getsu and Kuni were talking about the pack standing with Kiba while Reaven, Tsume, Hige and Blue were talking about random things. Hige kept drawing the conversation into food. Toboe, Kawa, Jess, and Kris were playing with Chi who was squeaking and attacking everyone. Mika and KaYasha were the only ones asleep snoring loudly.

"Hello everyone I'm back!"

A young man came out of the forest. He looked to be about 17 with dark silver colored hair that swooped to one side in the middle of his neck. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. His gay-blue eyes were partly covered by the glassed he wore. He had a deer slung over his shoulder. Every time he took a step silver necklaces on his neck hit each other.

"Hey Roukan!" Getsu called, "We've got guests"

As Roukan jogged over to them Tsume turned to Getsu.

"Hell! How many of you are there!"

Getsu slapped his forehead as Kawa turned around slowly at this comment and growled at him.

* * *

Toboe: HaHa I'm stopping there! Just so yall know I'm leaving town for a little while so there might not be much out for a little while… but I am working on the next chapter of Story! But first I'm hungrey... Time For Cheese!

Kawa: You do that.

Tsume: Why were you growling at me?

Kawa: (Glares)

Toboe: (nervous light) Any way I finally got Roukan in here! His pen name is **ROUKAN SEEKER! **You should go read everyone's stuff! I have its good:D Oh and by the way I'm not posting the next chapter till I have 23 reviews. (smiles) That's only five it shouldn't be that hard.

Kawa: And don't forget the two reviews asking to know what the German means! You always want to know what the stars are saying!

Hige: (confuses look on face) But I don't speak German…

Kawa: I was talking about Klaue and me!

Klaue: Don't drag me into this!

Hige: But I'm the star! (everyone else pops out of nowhere)

Tsume: No I am!

Reaven: Naa! I am obviously the star!

Blue: I am cause I'm it a fight the longest!

Toboe: Well I meet the new pack first!

Toboe (the author): I love it when they fight for my attention! Please review!


	7. Noontime Feasting

**Chapter 6**

**Noontime Feasting **

Disclaimer:

Toboe: 0.o writers block…. Hurt head….

Reaven: -snickers-

Toboe:-in a whiny voice- So… mean! Cough… No one loves me… So I am going to fight this writer's bloke to bring Wolf's Rainy goodness to you unexpressive mean old fans who don't review my stuff who need to review my stuff! So… on with the story!

"You're a bad influence" Kawa growled. She picked up Chi and walked away the air practically crackling around her.

"What the hell did I do?" Tsume snapped.

"Come on!" Reaven said tugging on Tsume's arm trying to distract him, "Let's eat!"

---

Getsu, Kuni, Kiba, Tsume, and Reaven were sitting under the willow tree their stomachs full of rich deer meat. Getsu quietly groomed himself while answering Kiba's and Tsume's questions . Meanwhile Reaven was practically on top Tsume she was sitting so close. 'My god,' Reaven thought to herself, 'I wonder if he likes me too?' Tsume though was being totally oblivious of Reaven's desperate attempts at attention.

"_So_," he asked Getsu, "_What did the soldiers' armor look like_?"

The conversation continued for a while like that with Getsu answering most of the questions with Kuni and Reaven throwing in bits in pieces.

"_Hey ya'll_." The four wolves turned as Kris walked towards them her belly bloated with meat, "_I got bored watching KaYasha and Mika stuff their fat faces_." She plopped down next to Kiba and gave a satisfied yawn and rested her head on her paws her ears perking at the conversation.

---

Klaue sat on a rock in the small stream giving an occasional glance for his sister and Chi. He moved a bit his jacket rustling nosily. Roukan was laying on the bank inn the grass his arms behind his head and his eyes closed the steady up and down of his chest the only indicator that he was still alive. Toboe was sitting on the bank of the stream occasionally drinking some of the cool water. As Mika walked over groaning about eating too much the wolves hardly moved. With a sigh, she laid down and fell asleep in the warm sun.

---

"I love deer," KaYasha announced happily his mouth full of the deer Roukan hed brought. Hige grunted to involved with the rib between his paws to answer. Jess was chatting to Blue, the wolf's white blue tail twitched gently as they talked.

"How did you get the blue ting in your fur?" Blue asked. She was in human form and was playing with a flower she had plucked from the ground. He black hair ruffled as a breeze blew through.

"_I dyed it_," Jess announced proudly.

They continued talking but slowly they stopped and drifted of to sleep. 'Hige is so cute,' Jess thought as her eyes closed, 'but he sure does eat a lot.'

---

The wolves voices were a buzzing drone to Kuni. Right now her eyes and ears were for one wolf. Kiba was so cute with his strong chest and proud face. He looked like a leader. She gazed at him lost in her own though till she felt a nudge on her side. She woke with a start from her daydream and looked at her brother's black furred face.

"_Huh? What? Sorry brother I had gotten lost in thought_"

"_Never mind sister_," Getsu replied. He could tell that something was troubling his sister… or some one, "_You should take a walk sister_."

She stood bringing up her human illusion. He strawberry blond hair bobbed as nodded to the other wolves. "Please excuse me"

She left the willow the leaves falling behind her. She shook her head and smoothed her top. 'I'll wash up in the stream' she thought and headed towards it. The first thing she did when she got there was splash her face. As it hit her face she gasped and fell on her rump. "That was cold" she growled and took a long drink, feeling the cold liquid flow down her parched throat.

---

Toboe's ears perked.

"_Klaue," _Toboe whispered not wanting to disturb Roukan or Mika who was snoring her head off, "_Do you hear that?_" He glanced up at Klaue who had dropped his human illusion. He was a large and powerful looking wolf with rich dark brown fur. He jumped off the rock and into the water his long black legs wet. The wolf trudged over to the bank his black tipped tail twitching irritably.

"_What_"

Toboe ignored the snappish tone in the wolf's comment. 'After all,' he thought, 'I did just wake him up.'

"_Listen_" Toboe cocked his head towards the forest. Some muffled shouts and yelps could be heard.

"_Stauen Sie für Sie alle zum Teufel! Wie verschaffe ich mir darin? KLAUE! GETSU!_"

"_That's Kawa and boy is she ticked. I wonder what happened_?" The wolf trotted out into the water again towards the forest. When he reached he other side he turned back to Toboe.

"_Are you coming?_"

Toboe bounded over towards the wolf. He was glad that he wasn't mad at him. Klaue looked like he could take on Tsume in a fair fight.

A wolf flashed into sight through the dense foliage. Toboe could see the resemblance in the two wolves. Kawa's long lanky legs were black along with her tail just like Klaue. Her head was hanging low from the weight of the fox cub dangling in her jaws, showing the back of her neck which was a dark black. The only difference between them was that instead of being brown Kawa's fur was red. She almost looked like a fox. Before Toboe could say something a sickly sweet odor hit his nose. The wolf stopped. That was the odor of blood… Wolf blood.

Toboe: Klaue is so sweet –hugs him- he sent me the nicest review!

Klaue: I'm in the story!

Toboe: He is one of my bestest friends back where I used to live. We used to hang out all the time.

Reaven: The name thing is getting confusing! –falls over-

Tsume: -runs to her rescue in a Romeo costume- I will save you!

Toboe: AAHHHHH! PORN! –covers her head with her tail and curls onto the floor- Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…

Tsume: -sees his costume- AHHHHH!

Everyone: -seeing his costume- AAAAHHHHH!

Tsume: AAAAAHHHHH!

Toboe: AAAHHHHHH!

Klaue: AAAHHHHH!

Kiba: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Getsu: AAAAAHHHHH!  
And everyone else I haven't mentioned: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Reaven: I think he is cute!

Everyone except for Tsume: -stares at her then continues yelling-

Toboe: COVER CHI"S EYES! –throws blanket over Chi who is twitching horribly-

Reaven: I still don't see the big deal on this…

Toboe: -runs of leaving the screaming wolves behind- Fwew… Any way sorry this took so long but no update till I get 38 reviews in all so R&R! –goes back to join the terrified wolves- and sorry you have to see this! AAHHHHHHH!


	8. Birds, Wolves, A Fox, and Soldiers

**Chapter 7 **

**Birds, Wolves, A Fox, and Soldiers **

Disclaimer: 

Tsume: You know I kind of like it…

Toboe: You can't seriously mean that! Hurry get a doctor Tsume needs a visit to the Happy Farm!

Reaven: Well! I think he looks cute!

Toboe: -rolls eyes- Lets go on with the story before I get the need to kill Reaven!

* * *

Toboe and Klaue rushed over to Kawa as the sickly sweet odor of blood reached their noses. 

"_Schwester!_" Klaue yelped as they got close enough to see a crimson red patch on her shoulder. She stumbled and dropped the crying Chi onto the cold ground her sides heaving.

"_Toboe_!" Klaue barked, "_Go get the others_!" Toboe looked at him then Kawa then Chi who he scooped up in his mouth and bounded of with. He crashed across the stream (just a reminder they are upstream from Kuni) splashing Roukan who growled and Mika. He dropped Chi into the surprised Roukan lap and raced of the willow where he new Kiba and Getsu had gone.

---

Kuni lifted her head as she say Toboe scampering by his feet wet and muddy. 'I wonder what that is all about' she thought and looked over to the tree line where she had seen Toboe and Klaue disappear then Toboe reappear. She surged and took another long deep drink. 'Funny,' she thought, 'the water tastes a little different, like-.' The she wolf gave a strangled yelp and fell back dropping the water.

"Like," she whispered out loud, "metal… and blood" She turned and raced after Toboe towards the willow.

---

"Kawa what happened?" Klaue said as he shook his sister's shoulder. He had resorted to his human illusion and was trying to get some sense from the wolf.

The wolf drew in a shaky breath and shuddered and whispered horrified with herself "I killed a human…" she started crying and Klaue gave an exasperated sigh. Not many wolves liked to kill humans but Kawa had never before so… 'Well anyway,' he reasoned with himself, 'I'm not going to get anything out of her.' He jumped as he heard a flurry of wings and spun around.

"Hane!"

The hawk had landed behind him its golden eyes fixing him with a piercing stare. Klaue moved his hand over to the hawk who lifter a bloody talon and climbed onto his arm.

"What happened Hane?"

The bird hopped a bit then started speaking in a jerky high screech.

"We goniego inz leafygreen. BiggieeyesBarran waza sleepysleep. WolfieKawa sappysnap ands growlygrowl. We sittas on za laky-lake and mea huntz hoppy-hop. We eata when big-a-big manzie appears. WolfieKawa growlygrowlz and talkizes. Big-a-big manzie uses bang-a-bang. WolfieKawa leapyleap and bitiebite. She a killiekill! Other manzie comes and me a killiekill eyes with sharpieclaws! WolfieKawa bloodybleed and runnizerun with DogfoxChi. I seezs a birdieship on highielands and tellsie WolfieKawa. She runn fasterfaste and tellsie mea to Gozie geta BrotherWolfieKlaue and Wolfiepack. Mea stayes though and protectize WolfieKawaMazer. Mea tellie and youa get helpie?" The great birds head cocked to the side while Klaue tried to udersand everything he had said in his fast dialect.

"Okay Hane listen carefully. Go find Barran and bring her back here. Okay?"

The bird nodded his red brown head, "Mea findze biggieeyesBarron shez za sleepyfool. Meazies be backizes soonzs! Hawkyspeed mea willz goes!" with that final jumbled up sentence he flapped his mighty wings and took off. Klaue turned to see Kawa had gotten control of herself and was licking her wound quickly.

"And I had finally got it so he would talk without blurring everything together," she said sadly, "this tama is going to put him back to 'WolfieManzerFangieFang' all over again."

---

"So" Getsu said, "they looked like those dead soldiers?"

Kawa nodded. Getsu had called a pack meeting together and requested Kiba and his pack to be there. They were all in human form sitting in a large sloppy circle. Kawa was sitting across from Getsu and Kiba with Kuni bandaging up her shoulder, with Toboe holding Chi next to her while her brother standing protectively over her. She had just told them what had happened, and it being a much better expiation then Hane's, who still wasn't back, the pack where trying to figure out what to do.

"Jaguara came back to finish of her work," Tsume pointedly.

"I sense a little bitterness Tsume," Kris said, "You act like life is about to end. Instead of mopping a suggest action! As I always say-"

"Don't get mad, get even," Jess interrupted with a smile on the edge of her mouth. Kris let out a trumpet grin and continued, "We go off in groups one or two out patrolling and the others guarding camp. We strike hard and fast. They'll regret the day they mess with us!"

"But," Reaven pointed out from next to Tsume, "They cane see us from the sky if they look. We should move camp to a covered area that way they can't find us."

"That would be running away!" Kris yelped, surprised at the idea.

"But it is better then being dead," Mika said.

The conversation went like this for a little while longer the conversation getting out of control.

"Quite" Nearly every one of the wolves fell silent at this except for Kuni who was talking to her self about what medicine she would need, "lets see a little yarrow and lets see… some dock leaves. hmm… some bandages-" She broke of as she saw everyone staring at her. "Oops continue…"

"Anyway," Getsu announced, "Kris's idea was a good one. We will spilt into groups of three. I want Kiba in charge of one, Tsume another, Klaue the next, then Roukan and I'll take the last."

"Hey! How come a girl isn't in charge of one?" Mika demanded angrily.

"I just picked good fighters," he continued with a glare, "Okay in Kiba's group let's have Kuni and Blue, Tsume's umm... Reaven and Mika, Klaue's Kawa and Toboe, Roukan Hige and Jess, and I'll take KaYasha and Kris. We will only send out two groups at a time with Hane and Barron to help scout. And," He paused then took a deep breath, "And we will move camp." Several growls issued from the pack and even an outburst of no. Getsu was about to say something when, with a flurry of wings, Hane appeared followed by a White owl who perched on Kawa's unhurt shoulder.

"Hane wasza Hawkspeedy. Mea gotta Bigieeyes sleepyfool." He boobed his head and clucked then continued, "mea sawzes a troopitroop theyz acoming toa Wolfiecamp! Needa hidiehide!" He cocked his head at the wolves, most who didn't understand a single word he said.

"Let me assist" The owl hoped of Kawa's shoulder and walked into the middle of the circle, "While Hane and I were flying back to you facility we saw one and a half score of soldiers along with half a score of them wearing big shields and battle pikes. Terrible looking things! Why I remember one summer when-" Kawa gave a little cough and Barren fixed her luminous eyes on her and continued in her deep voice, "Got a little sidetracked did I? Apologies. Any way they are about twenty minutes away and-." She was cut of as Getsu jumped up.

"Tsume, Roukan take your groups and distract the soldiers. Take NO unnecessary risks. Klaue you and Toboe get Kawa to the caves and take Chi with you. Everyone else help me gather stuff and take it to the new site. Klaue, Toboe wait till a few of use are ready with stuff to be safe. Hane you and Barren help Tsume and Roukan." He looked at the wolves his bright yellow eyes on fire. "Well what are you waiting for lets go!"

* * *

Toboe: -panting- It is so hard to write Hane's stuff. It took me almost a half of an hour to get my stupid computer to leave it alone… -hits computer- Evil 

Hane: Smackiesmack

Toboe: –groans-

Barren: Why you fluffed up flee bag stop talking you are giving our dear friend Toboe a most horrendous headache.

Mika: Big words! 0.o

Hane: -glares-

Toboe: You, my fans are disappointing me… not enough reviews, so this time I'm lowering it to 44 so hurry and review.


	9. Bloody War

**Chapter 8**

**Bloody War **

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Frogs…

Klaue: That again T.T

Toboe: Fine... Frog ridding Smurfs

Klaue: Oh god

Toboe: They are coming for me… Alie Bubba SAVE ME! -runs around in circles-

Klaue: -shoots with a tranquilizer gun-

Toboe: sleepy… zzz

Klaue: Much better

Hane: - pops out of nowhere- Sleepiesleep lazyiebeast WolfieKawa wakkiewake! -pecks Klaue- deathiedeath!

Klaue: -pulls out shotgun- Leave bird, before I shoot

Hane: -squeaks- WolfieKawa bez muchysad with growlirgrowl and snappysnap

Klaue: voice...so annoying...speech...hard to understand...giving me...headache

Hane: -smirks- maddiemad WolfieKawa bez at WolfiebrotherKlaue

Klaue: ears...bleeding...

Hane: -screams- Frogiefrog friendly Smufs! Attackietk evilieevil Killiekille!

Klaue: I CANT HEAR, MY EARS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!

Hane: -frog riding smurfs hop into view with bows and spears-

Hane: SHOOT! -Klaue becomes a pincushion-

Klaue:...I still can throw pins at ya…

Hane: Laughtlaugh funnyfun! Mea tellza WolfieKawa aboutz your deathiedeath

Klaue: TAKE THIS!-throws pins at Hane-

Hane: -dodges and screams- Attackietack! -smurfs charge Klaue-

Klaue: ... Pin cushion… can't move...uh-oh

Hane: -smirks-

Klaue: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THE SMURFS, THEY…

Hane: -glances around nervously- Werez a WolfiebrotherKluae...

Klaue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE SMURFS, THEY'RE ATTACKING, AAAAAAAHHHH!

Hane: And soza endieend WolfieBrotherKlaue za goodliest enieme and baddiebad brother.

Toboe: -Wakes up- Oh Hane! Hi! Where's Klaue? -glances around nervously- Did you keep an eye out -lowers voice- For the ... smurfs?

Hane: Mea za sayes ita timeietime for saddiesad storiestor!

* * *

"_Okay," _Roukan whispered to Tsume,_ "You come in on the left and I'll do the right."_

"_Hit and run," _Tsume whispered to his team.

"_Hit and Run!" _Reaven and Mika repeated

Tsume nodded to Roukan and gave final instructions for both of the teams.

"_No noise._" He nodded for Reaven and Mika to follow him. When he left Roukan signaled for his team to follow him. The large black and gray wolf with some white markings slunk low to the ground with Jess and Hige behind him. His left eye is missing, and a long scar formed over it while three slash marks decorated the center of Roukan's left side of his muzzle, and X shaped scar under his right eye. Directly under it, is another slash mark scar leading to the center of his muzzle with the others. 'Come on you damn humans show yourself,' he thought raising his scarred head in the air and taking a deep whiff. He a twig snapped up ahead and his ears swiveled around.

'Scouts,' Hige signaled after he had also sniffed.

Roukan looked up and saw Barran flying above on silent wings. She lifted up three claws. 'Fifteen,' Roukan thought, 'against three!' he smirked joyfully, 'They are so going to lose.'

---

Tsume looked around causally. They were nearing the main group of the soldiers.

"_I'll kill more then you_," Reaven whispered to him. He glared at her but smiled inside. She sure was spunky.

"_Race you to them,_" Mika whispered as she ran passed them. The pale gray form of Mika was ahead while Reaven's dark brown form just behind.

Tsume growled but followed after her and Reaven. Did everyone forget about the quite thing? He heard the fluttering of a bird above him as he raced through the woods after the she wolves not bothering to stop and listen to the panicked bird above him.

---

"_Follow me_," Kuni said. She had a bag hanging in her mouth and two tied together and slung over her back. Kiba, Blue, and Toboe were the same while Klaue carried a bag in his mouth letting Kawa lean against him for extra support. Chi gave a little squeak as he wiggled in Kawa's grasp. Kuni crosses a log over a stream, her long tail twitching in the air. Her coat was a pure white with a strange reddish tint along her eyes, and ears. She hopped off the log.

"_Almost there_,"

---

"Okay" Getsu said, "Kris get the last bag and KaYasha make sure we have covered all of the tracks." The tan honey colored wolf growled resentfully but went to get the stuff. Why KaYasha walked away his hands in his pockets.

---

Roukan dived at the first soldier killing it with a swift blow to the neck. Hige was hanging grimly onto the armor of a soldier's arm while Jess tried to find purchase on the slippery armor on the soldier's back. Roukan dived for his next victims and saw from the corner of his eye Hige's opponent crumple to the ground and Jess figuring out those tricky helmets. Roukan dodged a blow from a battle ax and felt a bullet pierce his flank. He winced and fell heavily on a soldier but then quickly pounced to his feet and killed the soldier. He circled around the one that had shot him slowly. The soldier was shaking, the gun in his hand unsteady. He fired but it went wide hitting the ax welding man Roukan, killing him. The gun man panicked, dropping the gun and ran.

Jess who had just displaced her second soldier pounced on him.

"_No loyalty_" she said with a sniff and pounced on her next victim.

Roukan, ignoring her, ran over to attack one of the three soldiers who had cornered Hige. Roukan pounced viscously crushing the back of one's skull, brains and blood splattering everywhere. Hige pounced on another, biting into his stomach. Roukan quickly decapitated the last one and spun around to attack his next victim. He bit deep into his leg and the man let out strangled yelps, crumpling like a piece of paper as Roukan bit down breaking a major artery. A scream filled the air and Roukan let go of the groaning, dying man to see Jess being attacked by the last soldier. Hige raced towards her but before he got there a feathered bolt of lighting crashed into the man's face. Hige leapt and ended the now blind man's life.

"So violent," Barran commentated as she landed on bloody talons. She took in the bloody wolves and the dead bodies and gave a disgust hoot as she saw the blood, and brain dripping from Roukan's muzzle.

"_Human's_," he said dryly, "_the other white meat_."

* * *

Toboe: Jess is so cute! –grabs poor Jess in a bear hug-

Jess: … Can't… breathe…

Toboe: And I love the bluish tint to you fur! - -hugs poor Jess even harder-

Roukan: Don't kill her

Toboe: -drops the twitching Jess- And you're so cool! –rubs his wolf ears- - -huggles-

Roukan: GETT AWAY FROM ME!

-------------Censored by author for extreme violence------------------

Roukan: -gagged and tied in a corner guarded by smurfs on frogs- mummmmm…

Toboe: -pets Roukan's fluffy wolf ears- - Fluffy ears! - I never EVER should meet InuYasha cause I don't think I could stop petting his ears… .

Jess: -twitch, twitch-

Toboe: -glances at Jess- I didn't forget about you! –grabs Jess- My little snuggle bunny! They are just so cute in wolfie form! .

Klaue: Toboe I think its time to go visit Dr. Pleasehelpme again

Toboe: . YAH! Car ride! –runs off-

Klaue: Okay Toboe wants you to know that because of school it is harder to update when she says she will so please understand-

Toboe: HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD! KLAUE HURRY UP, I STARTED THE CAR!

Klaue: -sweatdrops- Anyway she wants 50 reviews and she is sorry this is short! I gotta go before she crashes! –scrams and an explosion are heard in the distance- Oops to late.


	10. Total Slaughter

**Chapter 8**

**Total Slaughter**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Writer's… block… -pokes the computer- Poke!

Computer: … don't poke me!

Toboe: 0.o

Computer: …

Toboe:–looks at vodka can in her paw- I have to stop drinking this… (Author's Note: I don't actually drink vodka) Are you really talking?

Computer: -glare-

Toboe: How can you glare if you don't have eyes?

Computer: …?

Toboe: While I ponder this mystery, my loving fans, enjoy!

* * *

Kuni curled up at the entrance of a cave keeping watch. Her long white tail flicked her nose and she snuffed a little. Her ears pecked as she heard voices inside debating on a course of action. It seemed Kris was still not happy about moving camp and wanted everyone to know. She smiled and stood up keeping her head low to the ground so she didn't bump it on the low ceiling. She heard a grumbling behind her and saw Kris behind her in wolf form. Kuni smiled and waved her tail.

"_Getsu said that I should take your place at guard duty before I make him kill me_," the tan wolf spat angerly.

Kuni smiled and rubbed her head on the angry wolf's shoulder, the wolf form of hugging (**Author's Note: For you perverts out there… as friends God Damnit!**)

"_Don't worry_," Kuni said as she walked deeper in the cave, "_It all gets worse before it gets better_."

"_Fhe! Welcome to my hellhole_!" the she wolf grumbled as she curled up, her tail in front of her nose, watching out for danger with silent gold eyes.

---

Tsume silently crept behind the female wolves. They had stopped and were crouching under a bush their tails twitching occasionally. Their eyes took in the lines of soldiers in front of them.

"_Lets make it a game_," Mika suggested her voice barley above a whisper, "_As soon as you get a blood wound you leave and the one to kill the most soldiers wins?_"

"_Okay_," Reaven said eager to attack those who had evaded her home. Tsume grunted as he sat next to the wolves wondering why he was here. Reaven's narrowed the only sigh she was getting slightly ticked at the arrogant wolf.

"_Total Slaughter, Total Slaughter. I won't leave a single man alive_," she whispered, trying to relax and leaped through the brush colliding with her first victim.

---

"_So… Bored…_" Kris wined as she paced the cave entrance. She glared out in the dimming forest her eyes alive with fire. "_Damnit_" She grumbled. The wolf stood, and with a yawn, stretched luxuriously. She started pacing, her tail flicking in annoyance.

"_Hello_!" a voice said in the bushes. Kris's tail shot straight up in the air as her lips pulled back revealing long sharp fangs.

"_Calm down_!" Roukan said as he strolled confidently out of the bushes

Kris cursed under her breath and lowered her tail.** (Author's Note: If I put what Kris said I would have to rate this M and anyway I don't like cussing… enough blabbing ON WITH THE STORY!) **Jess and Hige came after him. Minor scratches and bruises covered the wolves and Kris wished that she was there to get revenge. Roukan grinned at her blood still soaking his muzzle.

"_Gonna let us in pup_?"

Kris growled, "You aren't that much older," but moved so the wolves could squeeze pasted.

"_I got four Kris_!" Jess squealed to her friend as she wormed past in the tight opening.

Kris sighed and curled back up. At least she could get that pompous fat bird to tell her what happened.

"_Hey Barren you there_?"

---

Getsu lifted his head as Roukan entered.

"How many?"

"_I got five, Jess four and Hige three and one of them killed the other on accident_."

Roukan sat down and started liking his wounds having actually found the cave. Jess and Hige gawked at the sight before them. The cave was beautiful with stalactites and stalagmites twisting from the ground and ceiling and easily large enough to fit all the wolves. Little pools of water dotted the scene with little drips falling occasionally. The rocks were different hues dancing over the rocks. Against the side of the cave a stack of supplies were tossed with Kawa sleeping contently next to them. Her shoulder was banged and Chi was happily drinking from a baby bottle she held in her open hands. Toboe was nesting in wolf form on the other side of the pile. The wolves' attention drifted over to where KaYasha, Klaue, Getsu, Kiba, Blue and Kuni were quietly conversing in there human form.

Getsu motioned for them to come over.

"_We are considering our options. Come sit_"

Once the wolves were all situated they started talking again.

"The longer we stay here the longer we are kept from Cheza and because of that Paradise," Kiba growled at Blue.

"They need our help Kiba! How could you even consider abandoning them! Where's your pride!"

"Hey," Getsu interrupted sharply, "We are helpless!"

"We could use the help brother," Kuni put in rationally.

---

Reaven ripped the first minor up from stomach to face in a smear of blood. She laughed joyfully. There was nothing more thrilling then a good fight! She belted out the next lyrics as she threw herself on the next soldier.

"_LA DE DA DE DAI, GENOCIDE. LA DE DA DE DUD, AN OCEAN OF BLOOD_!" **(Author's Note: This song is from Trigun but it so screams Reaven so :P)**

Tsume landed beside her after decapitating a near by minion, his fur sticky with human blood.

"_That's a retarded song_!" He growled and jumped at another human.

Reaven just smiled. "_Let's begin the killing time_."

* * *

Toboe: Sorry this is taking so long… –glares at computer- It doesn't help that the gay keyboard keeps breaking! –continues glaring-

Keyboard: . :P

Toboe: HOW CAN YOU DO THAT YOU DON"T HAVE A TOUNGE!

Computer: Toboe would like 65 but she will be lenient and will post the next chapter ASP…. But reviews will help her think better.

Toboe: DAMN RIGHT! ... HEY! COMPUTERS CAN'T TALK! –starts throwing random things at computer ant the gay keyboard including a 1)Pink Panda with brown spots 2)can of vodka 3)notebook 4) printer-

Printer: Ow…

Toboe: Help! –screen goes back-

Computer + friends: Mahahahahaha!

Toboe: 0.o Good bye cruel world!


	11. Wound

**Chapter 9**

**Wound**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: My god I survived… any hoot me, the computer + friends have reached an agreement! I have named them and we shall live in piece! –points to computer- That's Princeton, the printer is Fluffy and the keyboard is Ralf.

Princeton, Fluffy+ Ralf: …

Toboe: -big smiles- Please enjoy!

* * *

The three wolves had been fighting for awhile now, the ground slick and red with their opponents' blood. Mika was slowing down but Tsume seemed unaffected. Reaven could feel her limbs grow leaden and she stumbled right into another man. Her eyes widened as he thrust his spear down, her tied muscles not fast enough to dodge. The cold metal stung as it pierced her belly and burst out the other side. She screamed and twisted out his grasp stumbling to the ground. Her side heaved painful and a sharp pain roared through her entire body.

'And I was going to win,' she thought as she saw another soldier bearing down on her.

---

Tsume turned his bloodied muzzle from his most recent kill as he heard Reaven scream of pain.

'Better see what she did now,' he thought and leaped over a soldier. He froze as he saw Reaven on the ground with the enemy crowding towards her. He pulled up his illusion and raced through the enemy with knifes trust out slicing approaching men into ribbons. He tossed Reaven on his soldiers and felt a lance graze his cheek, jumping into the trees.

"Mika, we are going!"

The she wolf ,nodding, pulled up her human illusion and back flipped into the trees. Together they bounded of into the forest, with the injured Reaven across Tsume's shoulder.

---

"Oww…" Reaven wined as Mika broke of the shaft of the lance. Once they had gotten away from the soldiers Tsume had set her at the base of a tree and he and Mika proceeded to take care of her wound. She had putted up her human form, her eyes clenched in pain. The spear had gone all the way through with the bloodied point sticking out of her back. She rubbed her head as if she was suffering from a headache and painfully got up on shaky knees.

"Kuni can dress it better then we could," she groaned and limped towards the camp. Mika ran to her side and slung her arm over her shoulder, supporting her friend as they inched back to camp.

---

"_Not fair!_!" Kris growled, "_Even you got to dip your talons in the enemy's blood! And what am I left with? Nothing._" The tan wolf paced angrily, her tail twitching.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Sweetie," The owl said, gazing at her red talon.

Kris just rolled her eyes and continued pacing. She wanted to know what was happening with Reaven and Mika. She growled again and shot a nasty look at the owl just for being prissy. The owl returned the look and, fluffing her wings, turned her back to the spitting angry wolf.

A nose sounded from the bushes startling Kris out of her anger. She whirled around to see a wounded Reaven and Mika barley supporting her. Tsume was behind them in wolf form, keeping an eye and an ear out for danger. Kris yelped and ran into the cave screaming bloody murder.

"_Kuni! Kuni! Reaven's been hurt!_"

---

"Let's see," Kuni said as she inspected Reaven's belly, "I'll need Valerian to get her to sleep, Wild Angelica Roots in cause she gets a fever, Yarrow, and Dock leaves, okay?"

Tsume wondered what the heck she was talking about while Kris nodded taking it all in.

"Kris, You and Tsume go get them and hurry! I don't want an infection setting in!"

---

"This is Valerian," Kris said throwing a white, flowered plant into Tsume's already stuffed arms. There were the broad green Dock leaves and a pile of the brown shriveled Wild Angelica Roots already in his arms.

"Now all we need is…" Tsume started but couldn't remember.

"Yarrow" Kris said with an exasperated sigh, "is a flower that looks a lot like Valerian, but it can be yellow, purple, or white used for healing wounds made by weapons now look!"

---

"Damn it!" Kuni groaned as she laid a hand on Reaven's forehead. It was hot and sweaty, her cheeks red and flustered.

"Where are they," She growled then barked out to Kawa, "Get a rag and some cold water! Hurry!"

Kawa ran off with the little fox, Chi, slung in a pouch across her shoulder.

---

"Where is it!" Kris yelped in a panicked tone. She stuck her head between two trees desperately looking for the last herb. They couldn't seem to find it anywhere!

"Not here… No! Wait a minute! I found it!" She rushed of in the direction of camp hoping that she wasn't too late the yellow flowers clasped tightly in her hands.

---

"_This is lame_," Jess complained. Roukan had volunteered to do a border portal and had dragged the reluctant Jess and lazy Hige with him.

"_Stop complaining_," Roukan barked, fixed intently on the task at hand and sick and tired of the other wolves' constant winning.

Jess pouted but laughed as Hige rolled his eyes and strutted, obviously making fun of Roukan. But the older wolf just ignored them, his ears perked for the sound of approaching soldiers.

"_Hush, I hear something_"

Jess and Hige stopped fooling around instantly and listened to, ears perked. The faint sound of a panicked bird reached their delicate ears.

"_Hane_," Roukan groaned, "_Good thing Klaue or Kris are not here_."

With this a tornado of feathers literally fell to the feet of the gray wolf. Most of the scraggly bird's feathers were missing and his talons were cover in human blood.

"Maza seeza troopirtroop! Meza flollows likeie googliest packmembermate! Meaza seezas biggie bigg shipsky and it a shotshot lightingsticks! Meaza runierun… sorrzies" the bird babbled and then fainted.

Hige looked at Jess then at Roukan.

"_I didn't understand a word that came out of that chicken's mouth_"

"_He's not a chicken, Hige_" Jess said "_I think we should take him to camp_"

She gently picked up the bird in her jaws and started trotting when she stopped her eyes wide. She turned back to the others and, with a mouth full of bird, choked out one word

"_Soldiers_!"

* * *

Toboe: I have a few things to talk about. First of I am sorry I have not been able to post for awhile. Hurricane Rita kinnda made me evacuate…. But the good new is I have some really funny disclaimers to share will you all!

fans:YHAHAHAHAHHA!

Toboe: -bows- and second off… some on took the Vodka thing as real –raises eyebrow- Well its not! Normally it is a can of pop but the vodka thing is an inside joke. I've never had alcohol and that's a promise and third of you all must read Wolf of the Night Rain's stuff! Okay I am really tired and have been on the computer the last four hours working on this instead of working on my cultureshapers project so I deserve some love! So I would like 80 reviews… I know its asking a lot but PWEASE! . Love Ya'll!


	12. Total Chaos

**Chapter 10**

**Total Chaos**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Okay… I have nothing to say… I decided not to put the car rides up. That is a Slaves thingie… Meepers this is a first normally I will find something to blabble about… OH! I know! Remember that Cultureshapers project I was working on? Well to put it short It was a **!gynormus! **statue of a horses head. Anyway it was going to a important thingie so we put it in the kiln to fire it and… I blew up! I WANT SYMPATHY! READ AND THINK OF THINGS TO SAY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

* * *

Kris raced among the trees, the precious herb held between her fangs. She leaped over a fallen tree and, to her surprise, barreled right into Roukan. The male wolf snarled but when seeing his pack mate calmed down and quickly motioned with his head.

"_Soldiers!"_

Kris felt a storm of decisions attacking her. Should she stay and fight or deliver the herb to Kuni? If she didn't get the herb to her in time Reaven might not make it but if she did she might never get to fight. Slowly she hung her head in defeat. She could never leave this up to fate and risk losing her freind. She slowly turned towards camp when she saw Jess already racing towards it. The idea hit her like a thunderbolt.

"_Jess take this to Kuni! Tell her it is Yarrow!_" She said and tossed it on top of the bird in her friend's hands.

"_Finally! Time to fight_!" She yelped delightedly.

---

"Here Kuni! Fresh water!" Kawa said as she squeezed past the tight opening. She quickly handed the bowl to the wolf acting as a nurse and watched as she wetted the ailing wolf's head.

Kawa started making a fire when something struck her and she turned towards Toboe who was feeling pretty useless a grim look plastered on her face.

"Toboe where is Klaue?"

"He went to go looking for Tsume and Kris"

"Well, I am right here"

The she wolves turned to see an irritated wolf with a pile of leaves in his hands standing at the entrance.

"Everything is here except for that one green" Tsume growled as he dumped the foliage next to Kuni, "That little bitch said she got it"

Kawa made a face that said if-you-say-that-one-more-time-you-will-not-be-happy and clamped her hands over Chi's ears while Toboe just stood there trying not to laugh.

"Toboe, Kawa start cooking these, Tsume go keep look out"

"Hum! You aren't the boss of me Bitch"

Again Kawa made that look and clamped her hands over Chi's delicate fluffy ears.

Kuni turned and shot a glare at the wolf like ice daggers.

"I am trying to save this wolf so if you will please make sure we are safe then I would be much obliged" Kuni said in a flat voice, a little smear of blood above her eyes when she had rubbed her forehead.

Tsume felt a sudden surge of respect for the she wolf and decided for once he would do it, and with a smooth jump raced out off the cave in a sleek grey pelt.

'But,' he thought, 'just this once.'

---

A large wolf growled deeply, his dark brown hair stood straight up. Large gray blue eyes glared at his opponent, a heavily armed soldier. The soldier swung his shield up as sound waves blasted from it. The wolf jumped over the soldier on powerful black legs. He landed on top of the soldier his front leg on each shoulder and dug his fangs into his throat biting deep. A crack snapped thought the air as the soldier let a strangled gasp and crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from the new wound on his neck.

"I hate the taste of human blood"

Klaue spat out the dark liquid ad stood up in human form, his floor length jacket rusting as he sat down on a near by rock. He tilted his head towards the sky, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts.

"Kris" He said not opening his eyes.

"Tsume?"

He sighed and stood up leaves snapping under his black boots. A look of disgust crossed his face as he walked around the dead soldier, its blood already turning brown.

"Were in hell are they?" he growled and continued to stumble thought the green woods.

---

Jess scrambled down the path trying hard not to fall with the two important objects nesled in herarms when she saw the rock wall and the wolf nose pecking from under the bush.

"TSUME!"

The wolf raised his gray head and turned his bright eyes to glare at her. When Jess reached him he moved over so she could wiggle through the tight entrance. She collapsed as soon as she got thought, spitting out the dry, feathery bird and lying there letting the cold, gray rock cool her down. Without a word Kuni took the flower and crushed it, mixing it into a dish with some kind of funny mixture and pouring it into the sickly Reaven's wounds.

Hane meanwhile had come around and was groggily sputtering out nonsense to Kawa. The she wolf listened intently as the bird squawked and screeched.

"Meza sees a troopirtroop MuthzersKawaWolife! It a marchedie march and yella onezi twozie! Mea sayes to me self 'Youa swoopieswoop toa seez' and mea looksie but theya shooted ata me. Mea saw talled manzer with biga pointiesharpa stickzs. He a yellena and a growlida! Mucha scarded was id. Mea going toa campiecave whena JessWolfie fondes! Mea thankedfull!"

The bird gave a chirp and nestled in Kawa's lap but opened a eye when Chi poked him in the side with a fluffy black paw.

"Meza bittie of thata pointieclaw muchiefast like!"

Kawa giggled but turned towards Kiba, Mika, KaYasha, Blue, and Getsu who had just returned from a situation scoop. Kawa intently scrambled to the wolves, dropping the fox cub and the deranged bird on the floor.

"Getsu!" she squeaked, "Hane found their commander!" She excitedly relayed all what the bird had told her.

"Anything else?" Getsu asked a hard look on his face. 'So,' he thought,' we are looking for a guy with a big pointy sorwd and diffrent armor.'

Kawa shook her head and slunk back over to Toboe, who was looking worriedly at her; Chi, who was crying for food; and Hane who was grumbling about no respect. She pulled the rumpled bird into her lap and scratched his head, thoughtfully. Hane moved his head so she was scratching under his beak and closed his eyes in delight.

Getsu looked at his sister, a line of fret creasing his brow.

"Sister, call the rest of the wolves. Howl for them"

Kuni's eyes widened as she left. She wasn't going to question Getsu for he was the pack but it troubled her on what he had planning. A howl could give away their position and lead the enemy right to them.

---

Kris dug her back paws into the loose dirt, getting as much purchase as possible. She could here the company of soldiers coming from the forest. Her fur bristled and she could practically feel the lighting crackling through out the air. Hige stood to her left, snarling lips brought back to revile white, dagger like fangs, a bushy tail sticking out and fur charged. He looked huge and Kris almost felt like giggling. Roukan meanwhile looked ferrous like he stepped out of some kid's nightmare. In human form he was kind of cute, with his glasses and mismatched jewelry, but wolf form with brisling fur, glittering fangs, and scars all over his face he looked anything but cuddly.

There! The first soldier stepped in and instantly the pungent smell of fear rose into the air. Kris pounced onto the poor young man, and with a great tearing sound ended his life with a bite to the throat. A rush of adrenaline over took the kill-happy wolf as she battled human after human. Beside her Roukan and Hige were also making mince meats out of the humans when a brown blur raced into the clearing, leaping over her. She looked up with a growl and saw black legs and a dark brown body.

"_Klaue_" she growled as she jumped on her next soldier, "_What are you doing here_?"

"_What ya think? Fighting_"

Kris could only grunt in response as her mouth was filled of a soldiers helm she was trying to burst.

Then they heard the howl

All four wolfs lifted their heads ears pointed and darted off, leaving bloody tracks in the field.

What was once been a beautiful clearing in a lush forest was covered in dead bodies and blood with four sets of wolf prints leading from the carnage.

Tobe: Now how was that chapter? Have you all thought of anything nice? Any Hoot I am having a poll out of our new pack which do you like more? **Getsu** the fateful brother and strong leader. **Kuni** the wise healer but playful friend. **Roukan** the talented fighter and daring adventurer. **Reaven** the loyal comrade and flirtatious… um flirt? **KaYasha** the bold headed moron and kind sibling. **Mika **the fun (but spastic) pal and great battler. **Jess **the nurturing and hilarious crewmember but a hard worker. **Kris** always wanting an adventure and a ballistic strong headed warrior. **Klaue** the stern silent but caring pack mate. Or me, **Kawa**, the wonderful, perfect –hit over the head by the others- fine the caring wolf who can't fight for her life. Then we have **Hane** WHO NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND EXEPT FOR ME (but you have to admit he is hilarious), **Barren** the snotty snow owl and **Ch**i the innocent cute fox cub!

Klaue: OKAY NOW FOLK LISEN UP! Now when you review Put **Favorites: **like that, then **Un fav:**

Kawa: Now for Favorites put your _two_ favorite character and for Un fav put your **_two_** most hated characters.

Toboe: Now please do vote. I need to know the favorites for the weeding I'll be doing… -looks around evilly- Mhahahhaha!. Now remember **do not put anyone other then the 13 I put up there**! Okay… READ REVIEW AND VOTE!


	13. One More Howl

**Chapter 11**

**One More Howl **

Disclaimer: 

Toboe: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I got hit by a bad cold then I couldn't get on the computer and now I just found out SOME PAVIAN-GESICHTSIDIOT REPORTED ME FOR POSTING AN ORIGINAL POEM ABOUT MY DEAD BIRD! –huff huff-

Cast: -cowering in corner-

Kirri: Settle down Toboe…

Toboe: KIRRI YOU'RE BACK! –tackle hugs- WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN!

Kirri: Can't… Breathe…

Toboe: OOPS! –drops Kirri-

Kirri: I haven't gone anywhere. You just haven't put me in your story for awhile…

Toboe: Okay… And when you see something marked like /this/ it is spost to be in German but today I am feeling kind and am going to translate… now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Kuni peered around urgently, watching for the sigh of the other wolves. Barron stood on the rock next to her a silent bird of prey. Kuni's ears perked as she saw Klaue race through with Roukan at his side. Kris and Hige followed close behind. 

"_Hurry!"_ Kuni growled to herself. They were the last to arrive and Kuni was felling very nervous.

The four wolves only gave her the barest hint of her present but raced into the cave. Kuni watched them go in her tail held up high. Barren fluttered in after the wolves and Kuni scrambled in after her. She squeezed threw the opening.

All the wolves were in a circle. Some of them laid down, others sitting but they all had their eyes glued towards Kiba and Getsu.

"Kawa just informed me that Hane saw their leader" Getsu said, surveying the pack with yellow eyes. It was then Kuni noticed that all of them were in wolf form. She shivered but her attention was draw back to her brother as he started giving out orders.

"_Forget the groups. I'm going to split the pack into three different packs. I, Kiba, and Roukan are the leaders. I am going to take Tsume, Toboe, Klaue, and... Barren. We will attack the main body of the troops and while we do that Kiba's group, which will constrict of Hige, Blue, Kris, and Kuni, and attack from the rear pinning the troops off._"

"_What will we do?_" Roukan interrupted.

Getsu stared at him for a few minutes and slowly continued picking his words out carefully.

"_You, Kawa, Mika, KaYasha, Reaven, Jess and Hane will stay here. Reaven can't move and you need strength in cause you are attacked_."

"_I can't leave Kawa back here_!" Klaue yelled jumping to his feet.

"_You have to_," Kiba stated calmly, "_I have never seen her kill a human and she has that fox thing_"

"_And besides_," Tsume put in, "_She is safer here sitting on her lazy butt_"

Klaue sat back down as Kawa blushed deeply through her fur, Chis nesled between her legs waching with his head cocked,but worry still traveled across his face.

"_I want to fight; I'd rather die on the battle field then in a cave where everyone's nursing me back to health!_" Reaven growled.

"_You're not even recovered! You're lucky you didn't die!_" Kuni snarled back.

"_Why can't I fight with everyone else Getsu_?" Roukan asked. Several other voices joined his each wanting an answer.

"_Stop arguing everyone_!" Getsu growled and jumped to his feet. His black fur stuck up and his white tipped tail bushed up. He held himself tall and stared at the group asking them to defy him. The thin line of skin where his scar had formed was clearly visible as he growled out.

The others fell silent as Kiba picked up where Getsu had left.

"_Those soldiers will know the true meaning of fear tonight!_"

All 15 wolves lifted their heads and howled out their war cry.

A cry of victory!

A cry of blood!

A cry of battle!

---

A soldier shivered as she watched the dying sun. A passionate pack of howls had penetrated the evening air. High soprano howls clashed against deep bass howls with tenor and alto cries creating a bone chilling melody. One by one the voices died until only two remained, a high pitched piercing soprano and a deep vibrating bass. The soprano grew lower and the bass higher mixing and blending into one. The soldier shivered as she imagined the terrifying beasts creating the moving melody. Large fangs dripping with red blood, powerful muscles used to propel the claws and teeth straight into the back of a poor man.

"Troops! We have a fix on their location! Get ready for battle!"

---

As Getsu and Kuni finished their final notes the male wolf tuned to the pack.

"_Say your goodbyes! We are heading out_!"

Toboe looked around for Kawa wanting to tell her to stay safe but instead looking into the face of KaYasha gray furred face.

"_Um… Hello_" Toboe weakly croaked.

KaYasha gave the pup a tooth grin of sharp dagger like silver fangs.

"_Just wanted to say, sorry_"

"_Sorry?_"

The gray wolf raised an eyebrow.

"_For holding you against your will, threatening you, and beating the shit out of you!_"

"_Oh that_," Toboe weakly laughed, "_Consider it forgotten_!"

The wolf gave another toothy grin and swatted Toboe over the head with a big burly paw. He slandered off but stopped and called back without looking at the wolf.

"_Kill some damned Humans for me_!"

---

"_Stay safe_," Tsume gruffly told Reaven. He wasn't too good with the whole talking thing but Reaven understood. He eyes lit up and she nodded as she walked of. 'Mamby he does care,' she thought shocked as she watched him strut off.

---

"_Bye Jess!_" Hige said giving the she wolf and affectionately shoulder rub, "See you soon!"

"_We'll kill of those bloody humans_" Blue growled in agreement.

Jess nodded and wagged her tail as she watched the pair dash off. A knife of pain and hurt desperation stabbed threw the wolf's bleeding heart. '_I can never have him,_' Jess whispered in her head. She and Blue had become fast friends but right now hate clouded her common sense. 'Damn her" she growled to herself but as soon as it came it left and Jess felt guilty.

"_Stay safe Blue_!" she called at the black wolf. Blue turned in surprise but grinned and disappeared into the tight tunnel.

'At least she can make him happy,' Jess thought and as sadness enveloped her a little light shown through it driving back the hate and disappointment. A shard of pure light to hold onto through darkest pain for as wavering soul.

---

"_/Stay safe sister/_" Klaue sad mournfully. Kawa made a face at him.

"_/I can't get any safer then this smelly hole/"_

He brother smiled grimly and walked off, his tail held limply. Barren hopped over to the she wolf and made a funny looking owl bow.

"Good bye milady. I hope we meet again"

"_Of course we will you old dusty feather head_"

The owl peaked the she wolfs nose and flapped of calling back,

"That was for you impudence. I'll keep an eye out for Klaue!"

---

"_Fondest Farewells Roukan_," Getsu said nodding his huge skull towards the silent grim beast. Roukan watched him as if analyzing every part of him.

"_You have been a good leader_,"

he finally said and gave his pack leader a grim grin. The large gray wolf stared as his leader then saw Kris. She was bounding along joyfully but stopped to yell remarks to Mika. She was joyful yet serious at the same time and Roukan felt a stab of affection. 'Well,' he thought with a sly grin, 'she isn't really that much younger then me…'

---

"_Bye Kris! You better not die out there!_" Mika yelled as her friend started to crawl thought the hole.

"_Don't worry Mika! Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over!_"

Mika chuckled as she watched the she wolf disappear thought the passageway but then the realization of all that was happening hit her.

"_Oh please come back safe_," Mika whispered clenching her eyes tight, "_No one can die out there_."

* * *

Toboe: Meepers! War! –dons uniform- To your stations! 

Kirri: …

Toboe: Anyway in cause you all didn't know I have another site! It'son my profile so visit it please! Oh and I want more reviews! My goal is 83 so help me reach it!


	14. Moon

**Chapter 12**

**Moon**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Why o Why does no one review! I get lots of hits, but no reviews. And don't use the excuse "I don't know when you post" just put me on author alert! Author Alert e-mails you when I post that is all! Anyway I wanta thank those who reviewed and on with the story! And sorry I haven't posted for awhile I was violently ill!On with the story.

* * *

A small red squirrel sat on the branches of an old elm tree munching on a nut. The squirrel stuffed the nut into his cheek and climb down the trunk when he realized the birds stopped calling and caught the sent of wolves. He scampered back up the tree and hid behind the leaves, watching with wide eyes. Nine wolves raced under the tree followed by a white owl. They were intent on where ever they were going and the squirrel shivered in its red fur. As soon as they came they were gone and the squirrel tenderly crawled down the tree. He could hear the birds pick up their call as he scampered back up the tree. What ever it was it wasn't his business.

---

It felt like it had been an hour even thought Reaven had seen the last wolf disappeared only a few minutes ago. The only sound in the echoing cavern was the steady drip drip of water and the clicking of wolf paws. She sat on the ground clutching her knees to her chest. She watched Kawa who sat on top of a huge bolder petting Chi with Hane perched on her shoulder sleeping. The little fox yawned showing a pink tongue and little white fangs. Kawa fused over like some kind of parent cooing and petting the little babies head. 'Isn't she the least bit worried' Reaven thought, 'Her brother could get killed out there.' She watched as Roukan approached Kawa his eyes alert for danger, fur straight up as if he had been socked with lightning. They talked and Reaven got bored turning her icy blue gaze turning to KaYasha who was resting on the base of a huge rock. He was always sleeping! As her gaze turned to Jess she saw with surprise it looked like she was crying. Her body shook periodically as she breathed. Reaven felt sorry for the wolf but her own self pity kept her from doing anything. She got up and stumbled over to Kawa grasping her hurt shoulder. When Roukan saw her approaching he slunk of. 'Embarrassed for being a coward are we?' she thought with a sneer.

"Kawa," She told the she wolf as she stood at the base of the rock, "I'm going."

"What!" Kawa stuttered and jumped up knocking Hane of her shoulder in a feathered explosion. Reaven turned her back to her and headed towards the entrance when she was knocked to the ground. She jumped up and glared at the gray wolf who hand knocked her down, Kawa standing next to him.

"DAMN YOU! If it's my fate to die, so be it. But as I've told you before I'm not dieing here in this cave, not to mention abandoning my pack and..." She stopped turning her head the other direction so Roukan and Kawa wouldn't see the long tear rolling down her face, it was embarrassing enough to be crying but to look weak in Kawa's eyes was even worse.

"Roukan scat," Kawa growled under her breath. The gray wolf gave her a disgruntled grunt and strode over to the other side of the cave, giving them the privacy they deserved.

Reaven turned back around to face Kawa, her face still damp.

"Raven, don't cry...not now." Kawa whispered. She took a step forward and grabbed Reaven's hands squeezing them tight.

"I-I have to help, I want to be by yours and the others side...and Tsume's. I'm probably going to die anyways but I'm going to make some use of myself and I want you by my side"

"Reaven," Kawa said, "You can't think like that. Life is precious. We all have a purpose Tsume will come back and I think you should tell him how you feel. My mother, bless her heart, used to always say "wir kämpfen, um diejenigen zu verteidigen, wir lieben", which means we fight to defend those we love. I think the only reason Tsume is still here is that he has feelings for you. And if he saw you out there he would just be worried. So please Reaven stay here." The she wolf gently pulled Reaven in a tight embrace rocking her back and forth.

"You know Kawa," Reaven sobbed, "You will make a good mother some day."

Kawa laughed and let go of her.

"Come on lets get some fresh air," Kawa said and yelled out at Roukan.

"WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE FOR A BIT!"

The gray wolf nodded and Kawa and Reaven squeezed though the tight entrance. The sky was darkening, then night alive with the buzz of insects.

"Look at that beautiful full moon Kawa," Reaven whispered.

"Reaven that's impossible the full moon shouldn't happen for almost another few weeks-" She was cut off as she gazed up at the darkening sky

---

"_STOP!_"

The white wolf halted looking back at the white female wolf who had just halted their mission. Her eyes were caught on some thing up in the sky.

"_What Kuni?_"

The she wolf didn't respond and Kiba followed her gaze up to the sky.

"_Hell_" Tsume cussed in surprise.

A large, heavy full moon looked down upon the wolves, but it wasn't a normal moon.

"_Kiba_," Toboe whispered, "_It's red…_"

* * *

Toboe: Sorry folk's cliffhangers are good! –smiles evilly- We only have a few more chapters to go so review! 


	15. I Tell You Now the Lost Voices of Wolve

**Chapter 15**

**I Tell You Now the Lost Voices of Wolves**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I have had no ideas for disclaimers lately… but lots of ideas for stories! I have been writing like crazy! I hope you will like the sequel to Twins I've started. On with my tale!

* * *

"_What does it mean?_" Kris whispered. All nine wolves extended their necks towards the full moon. It dangled over them, watching them. 

"_Lets go_," Getsu said wrenching his gold eyes from the moon. He started running again and slowly all the others followed.

"_What does it mean?_"

---

"ROUKAN!" Kawa screamed as she scrambled back into the cave. Roukan, KaYasha, Mika, Jess jumped to their paws. Kawa collapsed at Roukan feet panting with Reaven behind her.

"Roukan the moon! It's red!"

"_What!_"

---

"_Okay_," Kiba whispered, "_We'll stay here. The soldiers are heading this way. Good luck Getsu!"_

The other wolf nodded and bounded off followed closely by Tsume, Toboe, Klaue and a huge white owl.

---

"It's the color of blood!" Mika whispered. She sank to her knees, eyes wide in fright. KaYasha dropped on the ground next to his sister clutching his knees. Mika gave a sob and Jess leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. Roukan looked at them worriedly as Reaven and Kawa stared at the red moon.

"It's okay Mika"

Mika looked up at her and shook her head.

"You don't understand"

"Before we joined your pack there was a crazy wolf in our pack. He only said a poem, repeating it over and over till he died." KaYasha whispered. Kawa and Reaven renched there eyes from the sky.

"What?"

Mika stood up and clasped her hands together holding them under her chin. A wind raised in the night air blowing her long sliver gray hair lifting in the wind. It was tinged red from the moon as the last of the suns rays died. It seemed the whole forest was silent waiting for her to speak. She closed her eyes and started to chant.

"_I tell you now the words of Red Moon. From the Great Spirit was born the Wolf, and Man became its messenger. The beast dwells in silence, abiding where the blessing of the blood of the Gods bestowed upon him. The white flower. After winning the favor of the Lord of the Night, will share her scent. Preordained and eternal in Countenance, her form is of a lily-white supple maiden. She crystallizes and condenses all of time, until it becomes a single precious, frozen mass. Only then will appear the wretched beast_."

"The words of read moon" Kawa whispered.

"_But we all know that! It has almost nothing to do with this!_" Roukan angrily snarled.

"That's not all" KaYasha said standing up, and putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. And slowly he picked up where his sister had let off.

"_I tell you now the lost voices of wolves. When wolf blood is spilt and man blood is lost a red moon appears. The moon. She is crying. Blood meets blood to bath her silver glow. A monster is born and it kills all. Beware… she is crying. For when she is crying death is born._"

---

"_I seen them Kiba_" Kuni whispered. All the wolves were spread out, crouched low to the ground. They were about ten feet apart ready for war.

"_I see them to Kuni, I see them to_"

---

"Getsu they are now in front of you, and about twenty feet from Kiba"

"_Thank you Barren_" the wolf told the owl, "_Do you see the leader_"

"Oh do you mean the unpleasant looking fellow with the huge lance? He is in the middle of his mob but closer to the back then the front"

"_Good, he is mine_"

* * *

Toboe: I know, I know short! But I want to post what I have so far so sorry! –grins- You know you love cliffhangers! They keep you wanting more! Love Ya'll! Review of I'll kick you butts! 


	16. Do You Really Understand?

**Chapter 16**

**Do You Really Understand?**

Toboe: Sorry it took me so long, Ralf and Princeton were "acting up" (If you have no idea who I'm talking about they are the Keyboard and Computer. I named them in Chapter 11)

Ralf + Princeton: .

Toboe: -giggles nervously- Anyway I'm going to Arizona tomorrow so don't expect much till I get back! On with the story!

* * *

The wolves struck with no mercy. Ripping and tearing they ignored their own injuries, bloodlust overpowering all senses. The two separate packs fought towards the middle. Flashes of browns, black, gray, reds, and white fur dashed amidst black armor and red blood. Slowly as more and more soldiers pressed in they were separated from one another. 

Blue was terrifying. Hackles raised, teeth barred and eyes narrowed she resembled a black demon, clawed out of the flaming pits of hell. She pounced from one soldier to another, none of them getting back up. Until him.

Blue pounced on him but she missed his skull, only grazing his forehead but the wolf didn't notice. The soldier stood stock still. It was the demon. He had heard their howls and felt fear. Now he looked death in the eye. He thrust out his spear as Blue pushed off of him. He hadn't realized how many of the soldiers had fallen. There seemed to be no one around to witness his killing. He watched in amazement as the pointed needle sharp spear punctured her stomach, blood gushing out, and then in disbelief as it burst out her back. The wolf was in the air, mid-leap, and she collapsed on the ground. The few soldiers around him gave an excited yell and raced of to start attacking another beast, faith renewed.

"Wow" he gasped and sat down with a clank. He pulled of his helmet reliving the moment, his handsome face tarnished by the teeth marks.

"Wow"

Then he froze. A low growling had started in front of him. He lifted brown eyes to see the black wolf with piercing blue eyes. He had a lovable dog at home and had many times looked into its one brown, one blue eye but this was different. Emotions raced thought them, more than any dogs, more like… a human.

"I didn't know," the soldier whispered in disbelief. That beast from hell. A Black wolf. With a single thrust he had drilled his spear into the belly of the beast. It was so easy. Just a sack of blood, bones, and fur. It had gave away so easy. But it shouldn't be. He stared into those blue eyes.

"I didn't know"

Those eyes weren't of a beast. A soulless monster pulled to kill. He saw a soul.

"I didn't know!" He screamed. Those eyes had pain, fury, love, anger, trust, betray, loyalty, sadness, and peace all mixed in. He brought his hands to his face clutching as if trying to destroy the guilt.

"It feels as if I killed a human," his tortured brain screamed.

Clutching at his face he heard a gasp and looked up, eyes wide. A beautiful woman stretched out in front of him. Black hair was blood matted but those eyes were still there. Long, deep gorges decorated her arms, one which was reaching to him were the black wolf's paw had been minutes before. Her stomach was a pool of blood and gore which dripped painfully. Her blue eyes stared at him the same well of emotions. Pain was the most prominent with love, disappointment, and anger right behind. She raised the bloody arm, scarlet liquid running of in sheets.

"I didn't know"

The hand was human but transparent somehow the bloody black paw underneath. It flickered in and off like the girl was a ghost.

"Didn't know what?" The wolf woman growled roughly. "I bleed too. I feel pain. I've fallen in love! Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I'm not a person!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" The soldier screamed, clutching his face fervently.

The she wolf gave a sorrowful grin.

"Do you bleed red blood too?"

The soldier looked at her in shock the knowledge and understanding grew.

"I know now"

That paw/hand rose one final time and came down with sharp claws.

The soldier finnaly understood.

* * *

Toboe: Sorry Blue fans. I liked her to. Got to go finish packing! Review! 


	17. Lovers Last Wish

**Chapter 17**

**Lovers Last Wish**

Disclamer:

Toboe: I'm back! Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that jazz! I want to write so on with my tale! –snickers- It was a joke get it! I'm writing about wolves and… Oh forget it just read!

* * *

"What Does it mean?" Jess whispered.

Mika just looked up at her. Large liquid tears formed and snaked down her face. With a sob she drew up her knees, and buried her head in them, long silver hair pooled on the ground, her back shuttering up and down in silent sobs.

The wolves were all in shook and only KaYasha moved, kneeling down to rest a hand on her shoulder forlornly.

"_Well_?" Roukan persisted, "_What dose it mean_?"

KaYasha looked at him. They were blank, like those of a dead creature.

"It means that they will all die"

---

Blue hurt so bad. The spear moved every time she took a shallow breath, which was getting so much harder. She knew she was going to die. But she didn't want to. She loved Hige but yet hadn't really told him. She thought he knew though. The way he went out of his way to eat near her and talk to her told her enough. She wanted him to know.

The soldier in front of her still breathed, to live and love like she couldn't now thanks to him. She had softened her blow at the last minute. She didn't know why but she just felt like it was the right thing to do.

She gave a sigh, more like a low sob as she was taken over with pain.

Winching, she dragged herself forward a few feet so her head rested next to his. Somehow she found the strength to draw up her human illusion and she rested her cool pale hand on his feverous bloody forehead. Calmly she watched as blood trickled down her wrist to mingle with his own.

"You are now a wolf," she whispered in his ear, "even thought you can not take our form, wolf blood will course through yours. You will become faster, stronger, smarter, and wiser. You will rise through the ranks of men to become their pack leader."

Blue stopped as she eyes rolled in pain and she took a few seconds to let the dissented fade. You could feel death pulling at her but she handed on a few more seconds.

"Remember your Brothers, tell Hige that… that I have always loved him and I wish I could be his mate. Tell him that I knew he loved me. Remember the pain your comrades wreak upon us. And above all remember you lost Sister,"

Her hand went limp. Strangely, now she couldn't feel the pain. She felt disconnected, a spirit witnessing someone else speak final words. She forced cracked and cold lips to speak on last time.

"Remember your Sister, Remember Blue"

**---**

The Wolves were slowly winning. For every wound inflicted on a wolf five soldiers fell to their death. The spears were no mach ageist natures own weapons, fangs and claws. Even Hige and Toboe were still fighting on, somehow pairing up in the chaos, but the only reason they were still breathing because they were sticking together and on the outer edge. That was until the call rose up.

Several soldiers started shout above the mayhem.

"A beast is dead!" They yelled "Killed! We have seen it's blood stain the ground"

Every wolf stood stock still. They were looking for their companions trying to find out if the men were lying. Hige was looking for Blue Toboe could tell but he was just trying to see his friends. He saw Tsume, Getsu, Kiba, and Klaue all surrounded but a grave of soldiers. He also saw the long spear heading towards Klaue's unprotected back. Before he could scream a warning Barren was there. She dived at the spear, hitting it wheeling it into the next enemy. She lunged at the man's face and sank her talons into his mug showing from under the helmet wings beating his face. The man screamed and swung a heavily armored fist and hit the snowy bird. Toboe suddenly realized how quite it had been as a snap raced through the air. It seemed to be the play button and carnage started its roll again.

Toboe could smell Hige's fear and his brain dimly registered the wolf's message before Hige had raced off.

"_I can't see Blue!"_

Toboe really didn't hear. His eyes were on the crumpled dead owl on the snowscape of blood.

---

Reaven franticly struggled ageist Roukan as she pined her down. She had gone into a panic when KaYasha had spoken those words. Tsume! Dimly she relived that Jess was in a similar hold, not as strong but still restrained by KaYasha.

"LET ME GO!"

She strained and pulled ignoring the pain in her arm until,

SMACK!

Roukan let go of her as she sank to the ground holding her cheek in a daze. Kawa had never hit her before. Sometimes a light head but or a weak punch but never a full out smack. Her friend looked imposing. Her face was like steel, her arms cradling the fox cub, and a red hawk on her shoulder.

"Kawa I have to go help him. It doesn't feel right. You have to understand! Aren't you worried about Barren, you're brother and Toboe! Kawa!"

"SHUT UP!"

Reaven felt her mouth drop open, a similar response coming from Jess who had also been babbling on.

"We have to work like a pack, even if it means defying our hearts. Let's face it Reaven you would be more of a hinder then a help, and besides the mater we were instructed to stay here. I will personally drag down any of you who defy that order."

Reaven was a bout to protest when she realized Kawa was crying. Crying for the uncertainty of a future for her brother, and friends.

Reaven could fell Jess also calm down beside her when a howl of utter misery and pain shook the air.

Jess knew that call. It was Hige.

She hit KaYasha in the knees not noticing him fall to the ground, off before any one could say a word.

---

Hige had found her. Curled next to a soldier, her body still and unmoving.

"_BLUE!_"

He curled around her avoiding her wound. He liker her throat fervently trying to get her to breath. Nothing.

"_I never told you… I love you_" He sobbed and cried a lament of pain and sorrow curled around his dead lover's body.

* * *

Toboe: I'm killing some of my favorite characters! Make me stop!

Mika: Bad Toboe! –smacks-

Toboe: -rubs bruised jaw- Thanks I needed that. You all won't believe how many e-mails I had when I got back… 146! And I am prod to say around 10 of those were reviews! I think only one or two more chapters which are going to be long! I am also working on a seqel so don't get antioues! Thank you all and please Review!


	18. A Fatal North Wind

**Chapter 18**

**A Fatal Wind**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hi everyone! I just wanta tell you all how much I love you!

Klaue: Dear Lord this is gonna take awhile! -wispers- You better skip this.

Toboe: T.T ... Any way I've gota huge bo-bo and I'm still typing for ya'll even thought to do it I have to keep an ice pack glue to my arms to numb the pain! I was riding the green mare Fergi at the horse park where I work ontuesdayand she wasn't happy. She would stop and I didn't. The first time I flew overa jump, did a somersault, rolled of my shoulder and jumped up and took a bow! God I love bows! THE second time I hit the jump with my wrist, and landed on my shoulder agien.But here is the best part, the standered (the thing that holds the jump up) takes about two people to lift and itfell on the wristI hit and somewehere along the lineI got another bruise on my other wrist about the same size as achickensegg and about twice as long. As you allcan imagine I was in a LOT of pain. Brused my tendon and other junk,But my love for you all and the passion for the story keept me going! And the purpose of this is... REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! IF I CAN DEAL WITH THIS TO BRING YOU SOMETHING TO READ THENREVEIW IT! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Hige rested his head on Blue's still body, eyes closed. A wolf can't cry, yet he was crying, invisible tears no one could ever see. The war going on faded. All there was him and Blue… his Blue. His red amber eyes were seeing things that should have been, could have been, and would have been. 

---

Jess wasn't sure were she was going. She was running full out through the trees heading to where she had heard Hige cry out. She shot out of the trees to see something only shone in nightmares. Men were screaming as they bleed to death, wolves snarling as they killed. But she only saw Hige. He was slumped on the ground. Her heart froze as she saw the blood pooled around him. Then she saw her. Blue. She lay slumped on the ground.

"_He doesn't love me_," Jess whispered, "_He loves Blue. He could never love me_"

It was like a spear had been thrust through her heart. She ran. Jumping over dead and dying soldiers she ran blindly on. Until she ran straight into a fuzzy brown wolf.

Kris turned, snarling and startled. She was surprised to see Jess. She should be with the others, helping to defend them. Then her surprise turned to anger.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! SHE SHOULD BE PROTECTING THE OTHERS!"_

Jess looked at her, eyes filled with pain.

"_He doesn't love me_"

"_Damn you_!" Kris screamed and swung around at a soldier, "_GO!_"

Jess went, but in the wrong direction driven by misery. Kris cursed the panicked wolf and jumped out of the advancing soldiers, towards her friends who Jess had left unprotected.

---

"Jess!" Kawa screamed. He eyes narrowed and she glared at all the others.

"If any of you," she threatened, "do that I will kill you!"

With a growl she sat down and looked to Roukan. Roukan blinked for a few seconds and drew up his human illusion. He rubbed the back of his head in thought the spoke.

"We all need to get back in the cave and post a guard. I'm worried about a soldier finding us with all the commotion."

Roukan couldn't know the true. A north wind was blowing hiding the sent that would have saved them.

A soldier stood far away high in a tree. In the chaos of the battle he had slipped away. He knew what his punishment would be. Death. In panic he had fled, climbing high into the trees. Then he had heard them. With his binoculars trained on the large grey wolf with all the scars, showing all the humans to be actually wolves, he picked up his radio.

"This is ground soldier F2316-65 in the forward troops over" he whispered into the receiver. He let go of the red button he was holding and a static reply came back.

---

Getsu could see the leader. Surrounded by three tight rows of soldiers armed to the teeth he issued out orders. A long serrated, jagged lance rested in his hand and his armor was covered in thousand of needle like spikes. To Getsu he looked like a large hedgehog. He could see Kiba helping his sister Kuni who was favoring her forepaw. He didn't worry though. He knew Kiba would watch her for him.

---

A soldier stepped out of the radio tent, a paper in his hand.

"Troops!"

With little grumbling about two score of soldiers, some half dressed, went into lines. Corporeal Hontsu paced in front of them relaying the message form the paper in front of him.

"On of the ground soldiers, F2316-65, found a small pack of wolves. He says there are five wolves there, a baby fox cub, and a bird. One of them is seriously wounded and he reported that all the others seem like pushovers except for a large muscular grey wolf with many scars and a large dark grey one. We are taking these ones alive. No exceptions! You have five minutes! MOVE!"

With that all the soldiers raced to get armor, guns, nets, and cages to capture the unsuspecting wolves.

---

Getsu was getting closer. All he could see was the man who was commanding this, who was ruining their life, who killed their family. He was getting revenge tonight!

* * *

Toboe: Short! Again! Sorry guys but I have to go and this was all I could do! Oh and, Just so you all know I have got several e-mails from people wanting to be in the sequel. I AM NOT TAKEING ANY MORE PEOPLE! I do have one new person but she did ask first so sorry everyone else.Review! 


	19. Death

**Chapter 19**

**Death**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I'll keep this short. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry I haven't written for a while. Lots of things have come up. Competitions, colds, friends, sleep! I am trying to make it up with a big chapter! . Don't kill me!

* * *

"BLUE!" Hige half screamed half sobbed, "You can't die damn you! You can't!"

All around him the battle was ragging. Wolves were slowly being battered back. Bodies went flying and wolf and man alike slipped on the ground which was slick with blood. The air was filled with the scream of man and the clatter of weapons. The moon hovered above it all.

---

"_Don't worry. Every thing is fine here_," Roukan soothed the ruffled Mika. The wolf swore that she heard an alien noise outside of the cave.

"_We-_"

She was interrupted by an explosion that shook the whole cave.

---

The wolves went sprawling, sneezing as rock dust and grit filled their nostrils. Kawa curled protectively over Chi with Reaven; Hane stunned and slumped close by. KaYahsha and his sister Mika were slumped against a rock. Roukan was crouched, ears back and eyes closed against the gray blue dust that filled the air.

KaYahsha coughed and righted himself. He opened his eyes and saw in the fogginess, many wavering black figures. Amber eyes narrowed and thick grey fur bristled. A savage snarl tore from his throat as he landed on the chest of a young soldier. He ripped open the soldier's throat.

"_RUN!_"

Instantly everyone was moving. Mika rushed to Reaven and Kawa and helped the red wolf support her injured friend. In Kawa's jaws was the shivering wide eyed Chi. Hane and Roukan joined the fight and Mika and Reavan looked back but with a quick word from Kawa limped towards the back of the cave.

---

The commander turned towards Getsu. His lance was at the ready and his cruel eyes narrowed in unlawful pleasure at the sight of blood. Getsu rushed at the man his eyes wild and leapt. Long scratches decorated the wolf's body when he landed. A small scratch also lay across the commander's face. He grinned and swung his lance at the wolf's unprotected body but Getsu leapt start into the air. It continued like this for long minutes, both taking steps in a complicated dance. Getsu was panting heavily, blood oozing from thousands of deep scratches. The commander was no better. The crazy look in his eyes was gone and his arms shook with the effort to keep the weapon up. In desperation the commander struck again this time hitting the wolf. He had been too tired to dodge it fast and in result the weapon had sliced open the back of his head.

Even though the wolf was grievously wounded, blood gushing where it had once been trickling, Getsu saw his chance. He lunged and his jaws connected to solid weak flesh.

---

A pale light shone through an opening in the ceiling. Three wolves struggled up the steep incline towards it. Mika was in behind, occasionally head butting a injured Reaven up when she slipped. Kawa scrambled next to Reaven, a shivering Chi clutched in her jaws.

"_Almost there,"_ she gasped over a mouthful of fox pelt. She and the other wolves burst through the bright light.

---

A scream filled the cave, half human half wolf. Roukan and KaYahsha eyes widened as they looked towards the opening in the ceiling.

"_Go_!" gasped KaYahsha as he leapt towards another advancing enemy.

Roukan scrambled up the incline. Legs splaying as he almost fell several times as he slipped on a loose rock, which then tumbled down to the battle below. He burst into the moonlight to then almost imminently be greeted by darkness.

---

KaYahsha was desperate. The soldiers had bracked him up to the start of the incline. He had no where left to go, unless he fled but he couldn't. The soldiers where trying to get past him towards his sister and friends. He couldn't let them. He would die before that happened.

---

He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to. To get away from her cold dead body. Hige didn't stop running even when he got to the sharp cliffs, jumping up and scrambling over rock to get to the top. He couldn't help it. He had to go.

"_BLUE!_"

And then nothing as cool sleep enveloped his thoughts as he got to the top and collapsed.

---

The soldiers had panicked with the death of their leader. Everywhere they dropped their weapons and ran. Wolves stumbled around the battle field. Many of them gathered around the still form of Blue. Jess limped in and joined the mourners.

Kuni was the only one not morning. Though she had gotten to be good friends with the she wolf Kuni was worried to morn.

"Getsu!"

She clutched her human hand to her body and winching as the sharp pain stabbed out again. Then she stopped. He brother lay close to the commander, flung to the side in the man's death thrashes.

"GETSU!"

---

"_Damn, damn, damn_" Kris panted as she ran. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her ears were folded down on her skull as she ran. Her feet were a blur as she pounded the earth. In an explosion of leaves she burst from the trees at the base of the cliff and froze.

The opening to their cave had been blown open. Carefully she walked in then as she saw the scene inside, quickened her pace.

"KaYahsha!"

The boy lay in a pool of his own blood. Strewn around him were the bodies of over 50 soldiers.

"They escaped," KaYahsha whispered in Kris's ear as she knelt next to him, "that's all that matters. Tell Mika that for all her faults, she was the best younger sister anyone could ever have."

"Shut up. You'll tell her in a minute!" Kris growled, putting pressure on the largest wound on his stomach. He was almost unrecognizable over the slashes and blood.

He gave a sad, sorowfull grin and the light in his eyes faded. Tears overfilled the she wolfs eyes as she scramble towards there the others has escaped. She had to fing them. For KaYahsha.

---

Kuni sat next to her brother, her hand moving his black blood soaked hair from his face. A small trickle of crimson blood snaked down his face, past his dulled yellow eyes once so full of fire.

"Getsu," she sobbed, "you can't leave me."

Her brother lifted his hand and rested it on her cheek and whipped away her tears with his thumb. She in turn raised her hand to rest on his and squeezed it gently but as if she would never let go, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Kuni don't cry," He crocked his voice just barely above a whisper, "no one is meant to live forever. Remember the song Mother would sing to us about the wolf goddess-" Getsu cut of and took a deep shaky breath. It was a horribly rattling sound as if he couldn't get enough air, as if his lungs were filled with blood.

"Yes Brother," His sister sobbed and held his hand all the tighter. She continued to stroke his hair with her other hand ever so gently.

"Will you sing it Sister? It has been so long since I heard it I have almost forgotten it…" Getsu closed his eyes his voice getting shallow and his grip weaker.

"Of course Brother." she whispered. Her voice was quite and soft like the footsteps of a deer on newly fallen snow, sweet and gentle.

_Sleep now, my little pup,_

_Sleep deeply,_

_Lunva watches ov'er you_

_Stars shining brightly,_

_And Lanquadl guards_

_Hushing you gently to sleep_

_Of soaring wings_

_And running paws_

_Lulling you gently to sleep_

_And memories fade_

_Through darkest nights_

_Hushing, lulling, gently to sleep_

_They'll watch over you_

_And keep you safe_

_Lulling you gently to sleep_

_Forever…_

_Forever… _

_My dear little one,_

_Sleep deeply… _

_Sleep deeply…_

_Sleepy deeply… my cub _

A single tear landed on Gentsu's cheek but Kuni smiled through her tears. Her brother had a truly peaceful look on his face even though his hand was limp and his eyes dim. She leaned over him, closing his empty yellow eyes kissing each eyelid. She gave him one last hug and a single gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Find Paradise brother"

And that was how DeEngetsu, a strong leader, beloved friend, but above all, a loving brother, died.

* * *

Toboe: Not as long as I wanted it to be but oh well! Chapter 20 will be the last chapter ya'll here! Again very sorry about the whole really long time till update thing. Read and Review! Oh and please make sure to properly morn KaYasha Gentsu, Blue and Barren. 


	20. Final Storm

**Chapter 20**

**Final Storm**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: You guys better appreciate this! I have two huge major grade projects due very soon but I thought that I was waiting to long. So here is the final chapter of Twins.

* * *

Kris ran up the steep incline in the back of the cave. Her nose was close to the ground and her hackles clenched. The fear-sent of her pack mates led up here. She carefully stuck her head out of the opening and almost immediately drew it back, eyes wide. A huge war ship rested on the cliff, like an ominous black vulture. A small amount of soldiers milled around it, seeming to look like they were doing something important when, in reality, they weren't really doing anything. Kris's eyes narrowed as she saw one more thing. Several large black cages were being wheeled onto the belly of the war ship. There were four, and one that was open, empty. She twitched her ears as to soldiers marched by, listening to their whispered conversation.

"They want at lease one more before we leave" the one soldier wined.

"If you ask me the laboratory is being to damn picky" his companion growled in reply.

Kris's ears pricked. What was this laboratory and what did they want? Then she realized.

"_Us_" she growled, "_they want us_!"

She needed to leave, to go get the others. She now knew what was in those boxes. She turned, and then stopped. There was a commotion up above and with a sinking heart looked up in time to see several soldiers push an injured wolf into the last box. It was Hige.

What should she do? Go after them or get the others.

"Theys wills leaved soons" a voice said behind her.

---

Toboe was exhausted as he slumped on the ground next to the others. Kiba, Kuni, Jess, Tsume, and Klaue were the only ones left. They couldn't find the others. Kawa, Reavan, Mika, Hige, and Kris had disappeared along with Chi and Hane. Their scent had ended in a large jumble of machinery and man.

Right now their thoughts lay on the four friends they had put to rest beneath the huge willow tree far away from the battles. Toboe and the others lay next to the lake, where the wolf pack had first entered the forest. It was clean there. No horrible memories. They sat around in numb silence, each grieving and no one willing to take charge. That was, for the moment.

---

Mika woke surrounded on all sides by blackness. She stiffened. How she hated the dark, the loneness of it all.

"_Reavan_" she croaked. Where were they?

Then a muffled reply answered her desperate plea.

"_Mika_?" The voice was groggy but defiantly Reavan's.

Mika sighed and relaxed as another voice called out and then another, Kawa and Roukan. And then in surprise as she heard Hige whisper close by. What was he doing here?

"_Where are we_?" Mika asked but the others didn't have time to answer as a small panel was pulled back form the top of her cage and a stinky pile of meat was dropped in. She pressed here ears back and moved to the farthest end as she heard a man chuckle.

"Eat up me pretty! The laboratory wants you nice and healthy for all the… interesting things it has planed for you."

With that, the man closed the panel.

"_What_ _is the 'Laboratory'_?" Kawa whispered, voicing everyone questions. How was she to know the horror they were about to face.

---

Kris turned around to see Hane slumped there. A thin cut ran over his face and he was missing several feathers but other then that he was alive.

"Saves thems a now wedid must!" The bird squawked.

Kris was ready to make a curt reply when she heard the wine of engines. She twisted and saw all the soldiers were gone, the hatch closed, and the war ship coming to life. With out a moment's hesitation Kris grabbed Hane in her powerful jaws, ignoring his squawks and dry feathery taste, and sprinted towards the ship. Long metal probes which had kept the ship from moving were slowly being retracted back into the monster. In desperation Kris flung onto one, claws sliding of the smooth metal surface. She squeezed her claws in, silently praying for her to stay on long enough. Ever so slowly the prong was pulled back into the ship and the hatch closed. In just seconds after the hatch closes Kris slide off. She sat up and spit out the angry bird, focusing on getting his taste out of her mouth, not on his glares.

"_So now what_?"

"Weses waits. Findes outs where wedid landed. Escapes" And with that the hawk proceeded to clean his mangled feathers.

"_I hope you're right_," Kris murmured as she settled down for the long ride, "_I'm coming you guys_."

---

Kuni recovered the fastest.

"_We're going to go get them_"

The others looked at her in surprise as she continued, "_I want to rescue them and then, by you're leave Kiba, I would like to find Paradise. I think… I think that is what Getsu would have wanted_."

Kiba looked at her for long minutes then nodded.

"_So be it. We leave at dawn. We won the battle for the forest, but the battle for our Paradise has just begun_."

* * *

Toboe: Oh my Gwad! I just finished it! –happy dance- Thank you to all you reviewers who have stuck with me even thought I never have time to write any more. It sequel is going to be called Laboratory of Demons! Demonic huh? Well I bid you all farewell and I will have the sequel up soon! 


	21. Sequel

Just for any ones information the sequel to Twins now up! It is called the Laboratory of Demons. Please do read it! I Loves You!

-Toboe


End file.
